Anna Mathews
by Breemal10
Summary: Follow Annabelle Mathews through her troubling "glory days."
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders.

A/N: Ah! Another FancFiction! The sister-fics I seem to enjoy the most are Dallas Winston ones, but I also really like Two-Bit Mathews. His character makes me laugh, and I love the way he is portrayed as a wise-cracker but that's only really scratching the surface.

I love Two-bit! That being said, I also love Emilio Estevez. All his movies, and his looks. That's why (don't kill me) I'm going to keep the look of Emilio Estevez, rather than the original rusty haired version, in the brilliant book, brilliantly written by S.E Hinton. Sorry not sorry. Just kidding, kind of sorry.

One more thing, the FanFiction is based two years after the events of the book. Same as my other FanFiction though, Johnny died, but Dally didn't. Sorry not sorry. Just kidding, kind of sorry.

* * *

Chapter 1: Anna Mathews

I brushed my hair solemnly, trying desperately to separate the dirty-blonde strands. After struggling for five minutes, I ran one last smooth brush through my medium-length hair and looked at myself in the mirror.

I had recently turned 16. Just last week actually.

It seemed as if every person I knew was telling me: "These are just the start of your glory days," Or asking me: "Do you feel any different?"

My week of being 16 hadn't been so glorious. In fact, it was incredibly average. And I didn't feel any different or seemed to look any different.

I still had the same grey eyes, and dull dirty-blonde hair. I didn't grow any taller than I already was, at 5'6''. Still had small but full lips, light skin-tone, and awkwardly perfect nose-one that didn't really match the rest of my face. I was still nothing special.

"Anna! Let's go!" Two-bit yelled, probably from the kitchen.

I sighed loudly and buried my face in my arms.

School just started a today and I already had a growing displeasure for it. Not that I was bad at it, on the contrary, I did very well in school. So well that I was a junior, instead of going in the grade I should have been going into.

"Annabelle Mathews! Let's go!" Two-bit yelled again.

I groaned this time. Two-bit was getting agitated. I could tell because he called me "Annabelle", which I hated. Almost as much as Two-bit hated to be called "Keith".

"I'm coming, Keith!" I called to him, as I rushed down the hall to the front door.

I got to the front door quickly, only pausing to grab my lunch bag from Two-bit.

"It's about time little lady."

"I know, Two," I mumbled, continuing passed him, into his truck.

* * *

I looked around, severely confused. I couldn't find my History class.

I knew this school. But this is the first year I've ever been placed in advanced classes and it was a whole new ball game. Kids that were at least a year older than me, all new teachers, and new classrooms.

Thank god the bell hadn't rung yet because-

_ding ding ding_

Oh no. I had no idea where I was going. I stopped to look around. The unfamiliar hallways started to become haunting as students rushed to their classrooms.

Mrs. Stuart emerged from a door. Mrs. Stuart, a teacher I had last year. She just adored me, mostly because I just sat in the back and didn't ask any questions. I simply got my work done. That's usually what I did for every class. I liked Mrs. Stuart almost as much as she liked me. She was the only teacher I had ever met, that treats Soc's and Greaser's the same way; inequality. (Much to the Soc's displeasure).

"Mrs. Stuart," I said, stopping her from walking away.

"Oh, hello, dear," She replied sweetly.

"How was your summer?"

"It was swell, but-" She looked around at the rushing students. "Shouldn't you be heading to your class?"

"Oh, um, yes. I actually wanted to ask you..where is room, uh-" I looked down at my class schedule. "210."

She smiled at me and put her arm on my shoulder. "Oh, dear, it's just down the hall." She pointed to a door, a couple feet away.

"Oh." I looked at it, embarrassed. "Thank you."

"Sure, dear. Off to class now." She gave me an encouraging pat on the back and walked in the other direction.

I sped walk down the hall and slipped into my History class. I immediately headed for the back of the classroom. I tried to avoid the judgmental stares. I sat down on my desk. Last seat of the third row.

I stared forward at the teacher, who grumbled and moaned at the many papers and textbooks on his desk. He looked like he was trying to organize them. He also looked like he was failing miserably.

I opened up my book in preparation. Something Two-bit told me about being a Junior is that the teachers don't waste time getting to it, even on the first day of school. Two-bit would know. He'd been a junior for four years or something. Two-bit finally made it to being a senior, at the age of 20, just this year.

I glanced to my sides to see who was sitting beside me. To my right, Ricky Warren, who no doubt would be copying off of me this semester. Ricky Warren wasn't the brightest bulb in the box, and the only reason he ever passed anything was because he was a Soc. The dumbest Soc, you'd ever meet. But that never mattered for the Soc's, considering they could get away with anything.

And to my left, Ponyboy Curtis. The one and only Ponyboy Curtis. I shouldn't have been shocked to see him. I knew he was in advanced classes like I was, Two-bit told me. I knew way more about Ponyboy Curtis than I should've because of Two-bit's big mouth.

I thought maybe I oughta say 'Hi'. Then again, I didn't really know Ponyboy. I never talked to him. He was my brother's friend, not mine.

Ponyboy and I actually used to be friends when we were real young and all Two-bit wanted to do was go to the Curtis's, but he was stuck babysitting me. He would just take me with him. Pony and I were the same age, so we hung out together. But as I got older, Two-bit didn't have to babysit me anymore and stopped taking me with him. I didn't really have a reason to go over to the Curtis's without Two-bit, so we didn't see much of each other.

I hadn't even seen Ponyboy in months actually. Not even around town. My brother said ever since Johnny, he'd been less social. But it had been two years, and he was more himself now.

I looked at Ponyboy thoughtfully. My, oh, my, had he looked different since I'd seen him last. Two years after that awful bleach, his hair seemed to be healing pretty well. Almost back to its light brown colour. Though it was hard to tell with his hair slicked back with grease. His face was just as handsome, but more mature. Stronger jawline and what not. He also seemed to grow even taller. There was so much about him that was different, but yet the same. Like his eyes, and what have you.

Ponyboy must've felt my eyes on him because he turned his head to look at me. He looked surprised to see me. "Hey, Anna."

"Hey, Ponyboy." I tried not to blush at the fact he just caught me staring at him.

"I didn't know you were in advanced classes." He turned in his seat to face me.

"Yeah, I didn't know either until a week before school."

Ponyboy just nodded. But for some reason I fought to keep the conversation going.

"Are the classes hard?" I asked him. "Because, you know, I didn't ask to be put in advanced classes."

He laughed at my nervousness. "It's nothing too bad," He consoled. "If you ever need help-"

"Okay, class!" The teacher stood abruptly from his seat. "My name-" He stared writing on the chalkboard. "Is Mr. Brady. But you can call me Mr. Brady."

It could've been funny, if he hadn't looked so stern and serious. This teacher didn't seem friendly.

"Come up and grab a textbook from the front of the class." He gestured to the pile of textbooks on his desk. When everyone moved slowly, he clapped his hands together loudly. "Now, children. C'mon, hurry up."

I got up quickly and grabbed a History textbook from his desk. When I grabbed the textbook, I could feel Mr. Brady's eyes on me. I looked up at him.

"What is your name?" His eyes bored into mine.

"Uh-" I hesitated, to make sure he wasn't mistaking me for someone else. It was obvious he was asking me after his gaze didn't break mine. "Anna Mathews, sir."

He groaned. "As I suspected. Are you anything like your brother, Miss. Mathews?"

"No, sir."

"Good," He finalized. "Take a seat."

I turned and made my way back to my seat. When I sat down, Ponyboy leaned towards me.

"Don't worry. He's not so bad after a while," He whispered to me and offered me a smile.

"Thanks," I said graciously.

* * *

Class flew by fast. But Mr. Brady was boring. It was one of those classes that you couldn't help it if your eyes drooped a little.

I waited for all the Soc's to rush out first before exiting the classroom. I glanced at my schedule once in the hallway.

Chemistry- Room 124. Great. Another class that I had no idea where it was located.

Suddenly Ponyboy appeared at my side. "You look lost."

I tried to laugh off my embarrassment. "Yeah, I don't know where any of my rooms are."

"Let's see your schedule."

I handed him my schedule.

"Chemistry in room 124. I can walk you there."

"Thank you, Pony, but I don't want to bother you or anything."

He laughed at me. "I have that class right now too Anna. It's fine."

"Oh. Well, thank you." I smiled politely.

"Anytime."

We walked in awkward silence for a minute. I was usually very shy but this was Ponyboy Curtis. I used to be friends with him. There was no need to be shy.

"So are you running track this year?" I spiked up a conversation.

"Yeah. I was thinking about it." He seemed unsure.

"Well, if you don't, it'll be a great loss for the track team," I tried to encourage him.

Crimson sneaked up his neck and cheeks. I guess he didn't get praised often, judging from his reaction. I continued, to see what else I would get.

"No, really, Ponyboy, you're one of the best runners I've ever seen."

He looked down at me thoughtfully. "Thanks. But it's not the same anymore." He looked away sadly. "With all the cigarettes I've been smokin'...I don't know if I could make it this year."

Now I didn't know what to say. I didn't have any good advice. So I tried to offer him with, "I think it's worth a shot."

"We'll see," He said simply, as we entered room 124. I looked around to see mostly Soc's. Ponyboy looked at me and tugged my arm a little bit. I followed him gratefully.

We sat down at our own table. The class was filled with tables, each with two chairs at them. I assumed the person we sat with would be our partner for the semester. I was glad to have Ponyboy. Without him, I'd sure as hell would've made a fool of myself by now.

"Hello, class," The teacher started in a monotone-voice. "Make sure you like your seat, because you will be working with the person next to you everyday."

Ponyboy and I looked at each other. We were both pleased with our seating arrangements.

I tuned my head back to the teacher, trying very hard to find science interesting.

* * *

Chemistry ended and I went to my elective class this semester: Music. Double music every Monday. It wasn't the elective I had chosen and the only class I didn't have with Pony. I wasn't very creatively advanced. I would admit, I was a decent artist, and I always had done well in English, but being musically talented was something I was not, and I dreaded the class.

Thank god I had physical education last block, and at least Pony was in that class.

After music was done, I grabbed my lunch from my locker and went to the cafeteria. I walked past the Soc's quickly and straight to the Greaser side. I sat down at the table my brother was already situated at. There was a couple of other people I didn't really recognize sitting with him, but that was how it always was.

"Hoff ya dayf ben?" Two-bit tried to say, but his mouth was full of some sort of sandwich.

"Fine," I said back. I opened my brown lunch bag and searched for my peanut butter and jelly sandwich. I was starving.

I started eating my sandwich, when Ponyboy sat down next to me.

"Hey there, Pony," Two-bit grinned at him, his mouth free of food this time.

"Hey, Two."

Two-bit took a big bite of his sandwich and turned to talk to some dark-haired boy on his right. Maybe Greg Wreston, but I couldn't be sure.

I ate my sandwich in silence, until Two-bit spoke to me. "Say, where's Vicky at?"

I shrugged my shoulders in response. Two-bit shook his head in disapproval.

Victoria Cordova, my best-friend. When did anyone know where she was at? I hadn't seen her all day, then again, she was a sophomore and in completely different classes than me. But I wouldn't have been surprised if she just didn't show up. Vicky could have cared less about her education and always said, "Who needs brains when you have a body like mine?". I laughed in the beginning, but grew to understand that she was serious.

Vicky was very beautiful-very, very beautiful and she knew it. She also had no problem with telling other people that. Vicky was tall, and curvaceous. She was an exotic kind of beautiful, with her long dark hair and light brown eyes. She had a permanent tan, and a permanent attitude.

She was a bitch to most people, with the exception of me, and maybe whoever she was dating at the time. I admired her confidence, but didn't envy it. The confidence she had was rewarding, but also had its burdens. Like the stuff people said about her, and the names she was called. Not just Soc's, fellow Greasers too. She had been with more guys than you can count on your fingers and toes.

But I still liked her. She was nice to me and she was pretty funny. Contrary to popular belief, she also wasn't a bad person. Maybe a little slutty, but she wasn't a bad person. Though everyone seemed to think so.

Even Two-bit didn't like her. Ever since I had became friends with her, two years ago, he developed a mild dislike for her. But he didn't say much about it because he knew it wasn't his place.

A couple minutes later, I finished my lunch and talked to Two-bit and Ponyboy until the bell rang and I had to head back to Music. I tried not to slump my shoulders on the way.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders

* * *

Chapter 2: Greg Wreston

The week went by slowly. The mornings were always the hardest with my mom at work, and Two-bit always yelling at me to hurry up was never fun.

I also started work up again. I took the summers off, only because my mom told me too. But I started as soon as I could, to help pay the bills and such. Working at the Dingo was never fun. People were rude and dirty. My boss was a creep, and I didn't get nearly as many tips as I would've liked.

At least it was Friday. Fridays were going to be my favourite days. I had double History on Friday's.

History hadn't turned out to be all that bad. Mr. Brady was still boring, but it helped that I found what he was teaching, interesting. I still dreaded music and liked P.E. Chemistry wasn't too bad either.

I was on my way to Chemistry. The day went by quickly and all I had to do was survive Chemistry.

I was walking to my class on my own-now that I knew where they were-when a hard shoulder bumped into mine.

The impact was enough to send me to the ground. My back hit the ground first, knocking the wind out of me. Then my head, which left me dizzily staring up at whoever knocked me down.

"Mathews, right?" A low voice came from above.

I waited for my vision to clear. It was Greg Wreston, one of my brothers friends.

"Uh-" I rubbed my head. "Yeah. It's Anna."

His hand reached out for mine to take. I took it and he helped me up, but didn't help me get my books. As I gathered my books, he just stood there. I looked him the eyes for this first time since he knocked me over.

"Sorry about knocking you down there, doll." He didn't really sound sincere, but I took it anyway. His eyes scanned my body when I stood straight.

"That's okay." I couldn't help but blush and looked down at myself.

My body was extremely average for my age, nothing special. And what I was wearing wasn't very appealing. Just jeans, and a sleeveless white tee. What was he looking at? That was weird though. A senior, eighteen-years-old had just called me 'doll', which didn't mean much, but then he was checking me out. Did he know who he is talking to? He was way out of my league.

Greg Wreston was one of the handsomest Greasers in the school, and he knew it. He had dark brown hair, that needed a trimming, and strong, sharp facial features. He was tall and muscular, the body of a model. He also had the prettiest blue eyes I had ever seen. He did have an ugly scar on his chin, though.

I never really talked to Greg, but anytime I did, he play-flirted with me. Always nothing serious, just to tease Two-bit.

If I had to pair Greg with anyone, I would've paired him with Vicky, who finally showed up on Wednesday, claiming she was 'busy'.

I came back to earth when the bell rang. I started to walk away before he grabbed my arm.

"Maybe I'll see you around, Anna Mathews." He winked at me, and then strutted down the hall, looking like he was not planning on going to class.

"Right," I mumbled. I stood there for a second before I remembered-Chemistry.

I rushed down the hallway and went straight into the classroom, making way to my seat in record time.

Mr. Brady turned toward the board. If he even saw my come in, he didn't care enough to say anything about it.

"Hey," Ponyboy whispered to me. "You alright? You look a little-"

"I know." I finished for him, trying to calm my pulse, and patting down my hair. "I just ran into someone is all."

"A Soc?" He seemed alarmed.

"No, no. You know Greg Wreston?" Ponyboy nodded. "Him."

"Oh. I don't like him much. But I suppose, i've never had a decent conversation with him."

"There's not much too him," I said honestly.

"Do you know him?" He asked curiously.

"A bit. I know Two-bit likes him. Mostly because Greg is just as carefree as himself."

"I heard he's been around the block a couple of times," He inputed.

"Oh, no doubt. But that's just a rumour. Maybe he's not so bad as everyone makes him out to be?" I tried

Ponyboy shrugged, probably just not caring enough to talk about Greg Wreston.

"Do you need a ride home?" I asked him to change the subject. On Tuesday, Two-bit figured out Ponyboy was walking to school, then he insisted to give Ponyboy rides to and from school, to which Ponyboy gladly accepted.

"Yeah, that'd be great."

"Anytime." I smiled.

Mr. Brady coughed loudly, to get the students attention. "Alright, class, today-"

* * *

At the end of my next class, my science teacher announced that we would be working on a project about the 'Atomic and Molecular Structure' with our table partners. He said that we should brainstorm over the weekend to get an idea about what we were going to do on Monday.

Ponyboy invited me over for Saturday, which I agreed to. Pony and I had grown significantly closer during just the last week. I guess all that time we were friends when we were younger wasn't a waste.

Ponyboy was just nice to talk to. He understood what I was saying and always had something intelligent to say back. He got me in that way no one else did. Pony was funny, too, when he wanted to be. He was also easy on the eyes, so I wasn't complaining about having almost all my classes with him.

"Mathews?"

My head snapped up, being met by pretty blue ones. It was Greg.

"Oh, hi," I said shyly, tucking some hair behind my ear and shutting my locker.

"Don't be shy, doll," He cooed at me, and walked closer. He threw his arm against the lockers and leaned against them. "Say...I was thinkin', hows about you and I go out tonight?"

My brows furrowed. I tried subtly to look around for Two-bit. Was he doing this for show? But Two-bit was no where in sight.

"Why?" I had to ask. There was no good reason a guy like him would ask out a girl like me.

"I'd say it's about time," He said to me, and I still looked at him with confusion. He brought his face closer too mine. "C'mon, Anna. Don't tell me you don't have a thing for me."

I didn't. At least I didn't think I did. Maybe I did, and I just didn't know what it felt like. I had never had a boyfriend before, or even gone on a date.

I looked up at Greg. He wasn't very nice, but that was just on the surface. Maybe there was more to him. And he was very handsome, so why was I second guessing myself?

"Sure," I said simply. No doubt my cheeks were red.

He pushed himself off the lockers and smirked. "Great. I'll pick you up at 8." He started walk away.

Wait, where were we going? "Wait," I called after him, drawing more attention to myself then I would have liked. I grabbed my chemistry textbook and my bag and walked up to him.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." He turned and started to walk away again.

A small smile formed on my face. My first date.

* * *

I got to the the car quickly. I had already kept Pony, and Two-bit waiting long enough.

Ponyboy was already sitting in the backseat. What a gentleman. I climbed in the front, next to Two-bit.

"What took you so long?" Two-bit asked me, starting the car.

"Oh, I was uh-" I was terrible at lying and I wasn't quite prepared to tell Two-bit that I was going on my first date with an eighteen-year-old, let alone a friend of his. "I was um-can we just talk about it later?" I pleaded. I didn't want to get in a fight with Two-bit in front of Ponyboy.

I looked at Two-bit pretending to think. I sighed heavily, knowing what was coming next.

"No." Two-bit shook his head. "No, I think we'll talk about it now." He turned for a second, to look at Pony. "Don't you think so Pony?"

Pony smiled teasingly. I shook my head. He continued to smile. "Yes, Two-bit, I think you should."

Two-bit smiled, like he won something. I glared at Ponyboy.

"So-" Two bit looked at me. "What is it then?"

"I just-I kind of-I got asked out on a date," I quietly mumbled the last part.

"What was that?" Two-bit cupped his ear.

"I-I really think we should talk about this later."

Two-bit gave me the look, telling me he wasn't letting it go.

"Oh, my god, Two-bit." I tried not to get angry. "I got asked out on a date."

Two-bit grinned and ruffled my hair. "Awe, how cute."

"Both hands on the wheel, Two."

He put both his hands back on the wheel. "Who's the lucky guy?"

"Oh, look-" I pointed out the window. "We're at Pony's house."

It wasn't a lie, we really were at his house.

Ponyboy shook his head at me. He got out on my side. "Call me later, okay?" He tone was weird.

"Okay, I will. See you, Pony."

"Bye, Pony," Two-bit said.

"Later, guys." He waved, and Two-bit sett off again.

"Now will you tell me?" He asked me once we were on the road to our house.

"Uh, yes, but you have to promise not to be mad?"

"Do I have a reason to be mad?" His eyebrows raised.

"I don't know."

Two-bit might have been totally fine with it, or he could go bezerk. I never dated anyone, and the subjects of boyfriends wasn't something we talked about. I didn't really know how he was going to act.

Might as well get it over with. "Greg Wreston." I turned to him to watch his reaction. He looked confused.

"What about him?"

What does he mean what about him? Was it that hard to believe he asked me out?

"It was Greg who asked me out."

Two-bit laughed. "Right."

I rolled my eyes. "We're going out tonight."

Once he realized I was being serious, the smile left his face. "No, you're not."

"Two-bit, please?" I begged him. "Please."

"I don't know, Anna. I'm happy for you and all but Greg? Greg isn't a good guy."

"You said you liked him."

"Yeah, I like him as a friend, but I don't like him dating my little sister."

"Please, Two?" I tried to look as innocent as possible. "If he is disrespectful or mean in anyway, I will let you say 'I told you so'."

He stayed quiet while we parked in front of our house. We exited the car and I anxiously waited for his answer.

"Fine."

I could tell he was very resistant to saying yes.

I ran around the front of the car and wrapped my arms around his abdomen, very tightly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"I know. I'm the best big brother ever right?"

"Right." I smiled, pulling away.

We walked inside the house together. I ran straight to my room, ready to get ready. While shuffling through my closet, I remembered that I was supposed to call Ponyboy.

I walked into the living room and picked up the phone. I punched in Ponyboy's number and waited for him to pick up.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders

* * *

Chapter 3: The Date

_"_Hello?" A very low voice came from the other end.

"Hi. Is Ponyboy home?"

"Yeah, just one second."

"Okay, thank you."

While I waited, I looked at Two-bit on the couch.

_"Who are you calling?"_ He mouthed at me.

_"Ponyboy,"_ I mouthed back.

His eyebrows furrowed, not understanding me.

_"Ponyboy,"_ I tried again. Still nothing.

"Hello?" Pony's voice came through the phone.

"Hey, it's Anna."

"Oh, hey."

Two-bit rose from his seat, and tried to put his ear to the phone. I pushed him away, and mouthed, _"Go away."_

"Anna?" Ponyboy asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm here. You said you wanted me to call you?" I said, while lightly pushing Two-bit.

"Yeah, I just had a question."

"Shoot." I gave up on Two-bit and let him listen in.

"Was it Greg Wreston who asked you out?"

"Oh. Yeah, it was him."

"And you said yes?"

"Yes..."

"I don't know if you should go out with him," Pony said it in that weird tone.

Two-bit pulled away from the phone to mouth, _"I told you!"_

_"Ssh!" _I put my finger against my mouth. "Why do you say that?"

"I've heard things about him, Anna. I'm just concerned for you."

"Thank you, Pony, but I think I'll be okay."

Two-bit rolled his eyes and I kicked the bag of his knee. He buckled down to the ground.

"But-"

"Seriously Pony, I'll be fine." I reassured.

"Okay," I heard him sigh. "Want to come over at 2:00 tomorrow?"

"I have to work 9 to 4, so I'll come over at 5:00, is that okay?"

I worked breakfast and lunch shifts on the weekends usually, if not always.

"Yeah, sure. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, bye." I hung up.

I looked at Two-bit, who had found his way back to the couch. "Do you have to be so nosy?"

"I'm not the only one who thinks Greg isn't a good idea," He said, evading my question.

I frowned and him. "I'm going to get ready."

* * *

After my shower, it was 4:30. I let my hair air dry as I did my makeup. And by 'did my makeup', I meant 'putting on a little powder and mascara'.

Those were the only things I even knew how to do. From my mother, who was effortlessly beautiful.

One time, Vicky did my makeup and I looked three years older than I was. But I could never re-create that look.

After my makeup, I rummaged through my closet. I had a couple skirts, but was that too much? Were jeans too casual? And what about tops?

I thought about it. Wherever we were going was either the Dingo or the drive-in, neither of which were fancy in the least.

I settled with jeans and a tucked in plain white tee, with a flannel over top. I looked in the mirror. I looked like a boy. I undid all the buttons and let the flannel flow. It was better but not quite there yet.

I tried to think: 'What would Vicky do?'

I button most of the top buttons of my flannel, leaving the bottom unbuttoned. I grabbed the two flaps and tied them together at my waist. I was a genius. Vicky would be so proud that I figured that out. I had much more shape to my body, and had to admit that I looked kind of pretty.

Now all that was left was my hair that I could never get quite right. It was dry and looked pretty terrible. I tried to brush it, which made it worse. I pulled it back in a low ponytail. That didn't look right. High ponytail? It looked fine, but I didn't put any effort into it.

After a couple of stressful minutes, I just put up my hair in the ponytail.

I stood back and looked in the mirror, twisting and turning nervously. I turned and looked over my shoulder. My butt looked fine, I guess. I turned to face forward. My eyes scanned from my toes and up, stopping at my breasts.

They were average size. A solid 'B' going on 'C'. I cupped them in my hands and pushed them upwards as I cocked my head to the side. You couldn't see my breasts, but should they be seen? On the first date? I should've been fine. Greg probably wouldn't care. At least I hoped he wouldn't.

I looked at the clock. 7 o'clock.

I plopped down on my bed and opened my chemistry textbook. I might as well look through and see our options. I didn't want to show up tomorrow and have nothing to offer to Ponyboy.

* * *

"Do you want anything?" Greg asked me. He was got up and was about to head to the concession to get up some food.

"Uh, yeah, popcorn and a coke, please?" I asked politely.

"Coming right up, doll." He walked away.

We were at the drive-in, as I had thought. No problem for me though. I loved the drive-in. But maybe not so much at the moment. My palms were sweaty, which was gross, and my knee bobbed up and down every couple minutes.

I was even more nervous than I was before because Greg told me I looked 'damn fine'.

Two-bit was a little apprehensive to letting me leave the house, but he didn't say anything when I left.

Greg didn't come to the door. Thank god, because Two-bit was ready to stall our date. Two-bit was being relatively cool about the date but he still set a curfew, which was 10 o'clock.

When we got to the drive-in, the movie was about fifteen minutes in. The movie would probably be over at 9:30. Two-bit didn't want to give us any extra time.

I sighed as I waited for Greg to come back.

* * *

The movie was almost over. My small popcorn was gone, and my coke was halfway done.

Greg made small talk throughout the movie. He talked mostly about himself, but we talked about me, too.

Greg had put his arm around me about halfway through, but didn't make any more moves, which I was thankful for.

The movie ended and we walked to his car together.

"How'd you like it?" He asked me as we got into the car.

The date or the movie? I hated the movie, and the date went well I guess. Though I had nothing to compare it too.

"It was good," I answered.

"Good." He smirked at me. I blushed and looked away.

"So, Greg, do you play any sports?"

"No," He scoffed. "Sports are for pansies. Besides-"

I listened to him tell me how stupid school sports were. From his view, he was great at football, but didn't try out because there were too many rules.

When we arrived at my house, he didn't make any move to walk me to my door. All the things my mom told me about the guy opening doors and walking me to the door, Greg didn't do. Then again my moms expectations were usually high in the aspect of romance. That was probably why she never had a boyfriend.

"Well," I shrugged at him, and went to open the door. "Thank you for the da-"

He grabbed my face and pulled me forward, offering me a not-so-sweet kiss. It was awkward for me, but he seemed to be enjoying himself.

When his hands moved down to my lower waist and his tongue entered my mouth, I pulled away.

"Um-thank you for the date." I opened the door and slipped out.

"We should do this again," He said to me.

"Yeah, sure." I smiled and shut the door. I ran up to the door and waved back at him before going in my house. Mom was probably on her way home. She was working late tonight. She was a nurse. It was no surprise she was working late

Two-bit was sitting on the couch watching TV. He got up when he saw me. "Where'd you go? How was it?" He followed me down the hall to my bedroom.

"The drive-in, and it was good," I said entering my room. His hand flew out to stop me from shutting my door.

"Was he respectful?"

"I think so," I pondered.

"Did he pay?"

"Yes."

"Did he make a move?"

"Two-bit!" I blushed.

"Did he?"

"That's none of your business," I scolded. I pushed his arm out of the way and closed the door.

Wow. I just went on my first date and had my first kiss all in the same day. And he wanted to go on another date. What was happening to me? I had never been very popular or noticed by attractive boys. Not to mention, older as well.

I didn't know how to feel. Was I supposed to feel butterflies? Or was that just a myth? Whatever I was or wasn't supposed to feel, I didn't care anymore. I was going to see how it all turned out.

I stripped myself of my clothes and makeup and went straight to bed. It wasn't difficult to fall asleep


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders

* * *

Chapter 4: Boy Troubles

I walked slowly to the kitchen and past Two-bit's loud snores.

When I walked into the kitchen, my mom was cooking breakfast. Eggs and bacon were my favourite.

"Good morning, mom."

"Morning, sweetie," She said, staring at her eggs.

She looked tired. Her deep auburn hair was tucked back in a messy bun. They were bags under her blue eyes, and her body seemed to slump. Somehow, she still looked beautiful. I wished I looked more like her. Two-bit and I looked just like our dad, and we both hated it.

"How was work?" I asked her as I grabbed a plate from the cupboard.

"It was...it was work," She sighed.

I nodded and grabbed a fork from the drawer. I sat down and waited for my mom to be done cooking breakfast. I selfishly took advantage whenever my mom had shifts like that. Ones that started at twelve o'clock instead of six in the morning. She always cooked the best meals, whether it was breakfast, lunch, or dinner.

Any other time, I just grabbed a snack. Two-bit sometimes offered to cook, but I always refused because Two-bit was not very good at cooking.

"I went on a date yesterday."

I felt bad for not asking her, but she always said, when she wasn't home that Two-bit was in charge. My mom got in trouble whenever Two-bit or I called her during work hours too, so it was hard to tell her about it yesterday. I also felt very bad for not trying harder to tell her. It was a big milestone in my life and she probably wanted to be apart of it.

"Did you?" She abandoned her eggs for a moment to hug me. "Oh, that's great honey!"

I laughed. She was more excited than I was.

"Who is he? Do I know him?" I opened my mouth to answer her but she continued with the questions "Where did you go? Was he respectful? Did he kiss you?"

"Mom!" I grabbed her shoulders. She stopped asking questions and stared at me. "I think your eggs are done."

She kissed my forehead and returned to her eggs.

"His name is Greg Wreston. We went to the drive-in, and, uh, yeah, he was respectful, and yes, he did kiss me." I blushed and fiddled with my fork.

"Awe." My mother put some eggs and bacon on my plate. "Your first boyfriend. How exciting!"

"Thanks, mom." I smiled.

* * *

"Hello, welcome to the Dingo. Can I take your order?" I pulled the pen out of my apron, not looking up at the person. I took a quick glance at the clock. It was 3 o'clock.

I groaned inwardly. I hated my job. The uncomfortable outfit didn't help either. The ugly pale yellow, didn't go very well with my skin tone. The skirt was short, and the shirt was tight. My bosses tactic was sex appeal. Incredibly disrespectful, if you asked me.

"Uh, yeah. Get me a cheese burger with fries and a coke won't you, sweetheart," The man said.

I put a smile on my face. "Of course." I grabbed his menu from him and walked away. I clipped the order to the chefs spin wheel.

Glenda, the other waitress that worked today came up and clipped another order. I liked Glenda. Glenda was probably in her thirties, but she sure was pretty. She also didn't take any crap from anyone. The only reason she hadn't been fired is because our boss had a huge crush on her.

"How's it going, kid?" She asked me.

"I'm good, Glenda. How are you?"

"Fantastic," She said sarcastically.

"The day will be over before you know it," I tried.

"Yeah. Lets hope so," She sighed. I was pretty sure Glenda hated her job as much as I did.

It only took a couple minutes for the mans order to be ready. There weren't many people in the Dingo. Most people just hung around outside. I could see a good old-fashioned fight going on through the window.

_Ding. T_he bell rang. "Order up!"

I took the food and drink onto my tray. I walked down the row until I got to him.

"Here you go, sir," I said, placing down his food and drink.

"Thank you, sweetheart." He smiled.

"Your welcome." I cringed.

I noticed a couple seats away that new people sat down in my section. Three teenage boys. One facing me, the other two on the other side of the booth.

I walked up to the booth. "Welcome to the Dingo. Can I take your order?" I was still looking down at my notepad, waiting for them to just order.

"Hey, doll." It was Greg, and he was starting to stand up.

"Greg. Hey," I said, surprised.

"You didn't tell me you'd be working today," Greg stood in front of me.

I furrowed my brows. I _had_ told him I would be working today. Or maybe I hadn't?

"Oh? I thought I did."

He grabbed the back of my neck and brought his lips against mine. I prayed that he would make it just a peck. We were in the middle of the Dingo, in front of his friends and other people I didn't even know.

It wasn't just a peck. But he didn't try to put his tongue in my mouth.

I gave him a little push. "Greg."

He pulled away and sat back down in his booth with a cocky smile on his face. His friends snickered and I tried to hide my embarrassment.

"Just get us some burgers, doll," Greg ordered.

"Coming right up." As I walked away, Greg reached out and pinched my butt. I gasped and turned around to lightly smack him on the shoulder, but he wasn't paying attention to me. He was laughing with his friends. I rolled my eyes and walked away.

* * *

Work sucked, but it was finally over. I was in normal clothes with my textbook in hand.

I knocked on the Curtis's door.

The door opened to reveal Sodapop Curtis, the most handsome man in Tulsa.

"Annabelle Mathews!" He yelled.

"Hi," I said shyly.

"Get in here." He pulled me inside. "Ponyboy! Anna is here!" He yelled down the hall.

"Be there in a second," I heard Pony's voice.

Sodapop turned to me. "I haven't see you since you were this tall." He gestured to his body, mid-rib.

"Yeah."

Sodapop was gorgeous, but he had always been so loud and energetic, which as I child kind of scared me.

"Ponyboy said you were working on a Chemistry project. Got some chemistry there?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh, I-I am uh-kind of seeing someone."

"Oh?" Soda looked disappointed.

"Greg Wreston."

"Oh." Then he looked displeased. "I don't like him much."

"Doesn't seem like anyone does," I said.

Ponyboy entered the living room. "Hey, Anna. We can go into the kitchen."

"Great." I smiled and nodded towards Soda. "Nice to see you, Soda."

"And you, Anna."

* * *

"So then maybe we could place all the sub-topics around the title?" I pointed on the piece of paper.

Ponyboy and I were looking at a piece of paper turned sideways, that had messy writing on it. It was our rough copy of what our poster was going to look like.

"Yeah, that sounds great." Pony nodded.

We chose the topic: 'Structure of an Atom'. The least boring of them all, and the simplest.

"Great." Pony closed his textbook. "Then we're done."

"Cool." I closed my textbook too. I looked around at Pony's bedroom. We had been asked my Darry Curtis to move our study session to Pony's bedroom, so he could cook dinner.

"How was, uh, your date?" Pony asked me all the sudden.

"Oh, it was good," I answered simply.

"Was he a gentleman?"

I smiled at Ponyboy. "Yes, Pony, I think he was."

"Good, because if he wasn't, I'd have to give him a talk." Ponyboy smacked his fist against his palm, trying to hide his smile.

I giggled. "Oh, please." I shoved his shoulder.

"No, really, Anna." He got up in a fighting stance. "I'd teach him a lesson." He started to kick and punch the air. He was purposely doing it in a 'pansy-like' fashion, to make me laugh.

It was working, too. I clutched my stomach in my fit of laughter.

"Ponyboy!" I stopped laughing when I heard Darry yell from the kitchen. "Dinner's ready."

I got up and grabbed my textbook. "I should head out then."

"Why don't you stay for dinner?" He paused to see my reaction.

I smiled. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Two-bit will come around soon. He always does."

That was true. Two-bit only had dinner at our house when our mom cooked dinner, which wasn't too often.

"Thank you."

* * *

Ponyboy was right. Two-bit had showed up as soon as I got downstairs.

We had spaghetti and meatballs, a delicious classic.

Dinner wasn't nearly as awkward as I thought it would be. Darry asked me a couple questions about myself. Sodapop was just stuffing food in his face or if he said anything, it was to Pony. Same with Two-bit. I didn't talk much, out of shyness.

We left the Curtis's at about 7 o'clock and went straight home.

Two-bit and I were walking up our porch steps, when he started a conversation.

"How was work?"

It was horrible. "It was okay."

I was still confused about Greg and I's relationship status. I could called Vicky? That's exactly what I would do. Vicky would know the answers to my question.

I rushed past Two-bit, inside to the phone.

"Walk a little faster, why don't you?" I heard from behind me.

Once inside, I grabbed the phone and punched in Vicky's number.

"Hello?" Her voice came through.

"Vicky?" I said just to make sure. I had mistake Vicky and her sister too many times.

"Anna. How's it going?"

It was her.

"I need some of you advice," I tried not to sound desperate.

"Is it about your sexy new boyfriend?"

I sighed "Yes, Vicky. Listen, okay? We've only gone on one date, right?" I paused to make sure she was following.

"Right."

"So, what does that mean? Am I his girl?" I asked curiously.

"Did he ask you to be his girl?"

"No."

"Then you're not his girl. He'll probably ask you on your second date."

"Oh." I felt stupid. "Thanks Vicky."

"Of course. How about we go out and do something tomorrow?" She said excitedly.

"Anytime after 4 works for me."

"I'll just come to the Dingo and after your shift is done. We can sit down and have a shake."

"Yes, please." I loved milkshakes.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah, tomorrow," I confirmed.

"Ok, bye."

"Bye." I hung up.

I went to my room, changed into my pyjamas and worked on one of the sub-topics of me and Pony's Chemistry project.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders

* * *

Chapter 5: Brothers...

I sighed in relief when I saw the clock read 4:00. I walked over to a patiently waiting Vicky. She already had both chocolate milkshakes with her. I sat in the seat opposite of her and pulled my milkshake closer to me.

"I should get a job here," She said absent-mindedly, staring at the Greasers outside.

"No, you shouldn't," I mumbled.

"You only hate it because you hate the attention," She told me. It was true. "I love attention." She stared out the window. She got up and told me that she would be right back.

I watched her exit the Dingo, and walk up to one of the Greasers outside. He was very handsome, but far too old for me. He was definitely in his twenties, but that didn't stop Vicky. She shamelessly flirted him. She rubbed his arm one last time before coming back inside the Dingo.

"Are you done?" I asked, teasingly.

She smirked. "I just got myself a date." She bowed and I clapped, then she sat down.

"Good for you, Vick," I told her genuinely.

"Thanks." She sipped her milkshake. I continued to drink mine.

* * *

I was standing outside the Dingo, rocking on the balls of my feet while waiting for Two-bit to pick me up.

Vicky had left with that guy she was flirting with earlier, leaving me alone.

That was one of the things I didn't like about Vicky. She was mildly selfish. She always left me places, or would ask me to hangout just so she could be around boys.

"Hey, doll."

I turned around to see Greg. How was he always around?

"Hey. What are you doing here?"

"I'm just got here with the boys but-" He walked over and put his arms around my shoulder. "You done work?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go, then." He started to guide me to his car.

"What? Where?" I asked quickly. I shouldn't have been going anywhere. I should've been waiting for Two-bit.

"Just out." He walked around to the drivers side of his car.

"I have to wait for Two-bit," I informed him, not moving to get in.

"I'm sure Two-bit will be fine, doll." He looked annoyed.

"I shouldn't." I looked away from him.

He walked around to my side of his car. He put his arms on the sides of my face and leaned in close. "I just want to be with you, baby." He kissed my lips, jaw, and neck.

I looked around nervously. Thankfully, no one was really paying attention to us. His lips were still on my neck and I didn't like the feeling.

I pushed him away lightly. "Okay, okay, fine. I'll go with you." I turned around and opened the car door to get in. Once I was seated inside, I waited for Greg to tell his friends he's leaving.

Once Greg was inside, he started up the car and turned on the radio. He pulled out a cigarette, and searched his pocket for a lighter.

When he didn't find one, he pointed to the glove box in front of me. "Grab my light will you?"

I silently grabbed his lighter and handed it to him. My heart leaped when he let go of the wheel completely to light his cigarette.

"Greg!" I grabbed to wheel.

Greg laughed and put one of his hands back on the wheel. "Calm down, baby."

"You could have killed us," I said, still in shock.

Greg smirked at me.

"Just take me home, please."

He reached out and put his hand on my thigh. I knocked it off and looked at him.

"Please?" I pleaded.

"Fine," He said angrily.

We sat in awkward silence. When we got to my house, I reached out for the handle quickly. I wanted to get out of this car.

He grabbed my wrist to stop me.

"Now hold on a damn second." He pulled me closer to him. "Give me a kiss."

I leaned in and gave him a peck. I pulled away a mere inch before both of his hands gripped the sides of my face and pulled me closer.

I just went along with it for the first minute. Then his tongue was in my mouth and I couldn't push him away.

"Greg-" I got a break when his lips moved to my jawline. "Stop." I tried to push him away.

He groaned in response. His hands roamed all over my body. I squirmed to get away.

"Greg, please-please stop." I was feeling weak against him. I didn't know what to do. I reached up and gripped his hair. He moaned into my neck, probably taking it as a loving gesture.

I dug my fingers deeper into his long, dark hair. I yanked his hair hard, causing his head to whip backwards. He looked livid.

"I'm sorry." I backed away.

One of his hands gripped my arm, and the other came around the back of my neck. His fingers dug into my skin and I winced in pain.

"You better not ever do that again." He looked scary.

"I won't," I said in a small voice.

He let go of me and I scrambled out of his car. I burst into my house quickly, slamming the door behind me. I placed my forehead against the door.

"Where the hell were you?" I whipped around at Two-bit's voice. Two-bit's eyebrows were raised and he did not look so happy with me. "You weren't there when I came to pick you up."

I looked down into my hands. I tried to keep my body from trembling at the thought of Greg's hands all over me. Tears welled in my eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his voice laced with concern.

I looked up at him and tried to speak but I couldn't. I just shook my head as the tears started to fall.

"Oh, Anna." He walked toward me with his arms open. I fell into them, tears streaming down my face. "What happened?"

I shook my head and tried desperately to stop myself from crying.

* * *

I cried for a while. We were still standing in the living room.

I had calmed down quite a bit. I wasn't crying anymore, just enjoying Two-bit's embrace.

He slowly pulled me from him and gripped my shoulders lightly. "What happened, Anna?"

"Nothing," I said. Usually, I felt as if I could share anything with Two-bit, but I wasn't a little girl anymore and this was boy stuff.

"Nothing?" He scoffed. "You just soaked my shirt with your tears and you're saying that it was nothing?"

"It's stupid, really-" I sniffed. "I just had a bad day at work," I said it so convincingly, I surprised myself.

"Seriously?"

I nodded.

He flicked my forehead. "You're such a baby."

I weakly punched his shoulder. "Am not!"

He tugged on my ear. "Are too!" He said finally. He ran down the hall and I heard a door slam. He wanted me too chase after him, and I did.

I banged on his door. "Let me in, scaredy cat!"

"Never!"

I rolled my eyes, but couldn't keep the smile off my face. Brothers...what are you going to do?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders

* * *

Chapter 6: Difficulty

I wore a long sleeve shirt on Monday, to cover the bruises or my arms. That earned me many weird looks and questions. Two-bit had asked me in the car.

"Hey, Anna?"

"Hm?"

"You do know it's summer right?" He looked at me, confusion on his face.

"Yeah." I looked at him. "I know."

"Aren't you hot?"

I shook my head.

"Why are you wearing a long sleeve shirt?" He asked.

"Because I felt like it" I answered.

He held up a hand in defence. "Alright."

And then when we picked up Pony and he had nearly asked me the exact same thing.

"Hey, Pony," I said to him as he got in the backseat.

"Hey. Why are you wearing a long sleeve shirt?"

I shrugged. "I felt like it."

"Aren't you hot?"

"No."

"Okay." He dropped it.

* * *

I was in music, having the worst time. Not only did I hate music but I also wasn't looking forward to lunch in five minutes. I didn't know if I could face Greg.

Should I have pretended it never happened? Or talk it out? I was so confused on how to approach the situation.

"Miss Mathews!" The teacher yelled.

"Oh." I looked up at him. The whole class was looking at me. "Yes sir?"

"Stop daydreaming and pay attention."

"Sorry, sir." I ducked my head.

"Yeah, grease." Some Soc snickered from behind me. "Pay attention," He mocked.

I sighed deeply.

* * *

I walked toward the lunch table, searching for Greg. I found my self relieved to not see him at the table.

When I sat down, I asked Two-bit, "Where's Greg?"

"I don't know, kid," He told me.

I turned to Ponyboy next to me. Ponyboy's elective was wood shop. Bless his soul. "How is wood shop going?"

He rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue. I laughed at his response.

"That bad, huh?"

"It's just not for me."

I nodded. That was understandable. He was very creative and great with writing and other forms of art. Making a birdhouse wasn't art. It was a chance for a bunch of boys to play with sharp and dangerous tools.

"Don't worry. The semester will be over before you know it," I tried.

"I'm hoping."

* * *

Physical Education was something I actually was good at. It was summer, which meant track and field season. The boys were doing sprint races and the girls were doing javelin throw.

I stood in line, waiting for my turn. All the Soc girls were in front of the line, trying to convince Mrs. Tanner that 'track is stupid'.

While I was in line, I watched Pony.

Pony was incredible. He beat almost everyone is all the sprint levels every time. The only person he couldn't seem to beat was Joseph Mill, a Soc who thought the world revolved around him.

The girl behind me pushed me forward. All the Soc's were standing to the side, and Mrs. Tanner was holding out a javelin to me. No surprise.

Mrs. Tanner knew I was good at track and field events and really liked me for that reason. I had her last year. The only teacher that never changes is the gym teacher. She was also the one of the track and field coaches and I was always on the track and field team.

"Show them how it's done, Mathews." Mrs. Tanner handed me the javelin.

"Uh, thanks."

I stood in position and breathed deeply. I took a couple quick steps forward and launched the javelin into the air. A couple long seconds later, it stabbed into the ground.

"Nice job, Mathews." Mrs. Tanner slapped me on the back.

"Nice throw, doll."

I looked over my shoulder at Greg. He was standing with his hands in his pockets and a smirk on his face. I looked back to Mrs. Tanner.

"May I be excused for a minute?" I asked as sweetly as I could.

"Sure." She looked at Greg and then turned back to me with a friendly smile.

"Thanks, coach."

I walked out of ear-range of the girls in my class, more towards the boys. I was sure they could care less about my relationship drama.

I stopped walking and turned toward Greg.

"Aren't you supposed to be in class right now?"

"Yeah. But I needed to see you." He didn't sound sympathetic in the least.

"What is it?" I just wanted to get to the point.

"I wanted to apologize for the other day," He said.

"Okay..." I waited for him to continue.

"What?" He asked.

Was he being serious? I turned to walk back to my class.

He grabbed my arm roughly and I hissed in pain.

"You listen to me," He seethed. "I'm sorry alright? Forgive me now?" He squeezed my arm harder.

"Okay, I forgive you," I told him, only so he would let go.

"Good." He smirked. "Now give me a kiss."

"Here?" I looked around. "Now?"

"Yes," He said dangerously.

I leaned in and gave him a short kiss. I guess he was satisfied, because after that, he walked away.

I stood there for a couple seconds, rubbing my arm.

Ponyboy caught my eye. _"Are you okay?" _he mouthed to me.

I let go of my arm and nodded my head. _"I'm okay."_

He nodded but kept his eyes on me until I made it back to my class.

"Mathews!" Mrs. Tanner yelled at me when I got back. She shoved another javelin in my hand. "Another demonstration for the class."

I threw it again, and more after that.

I felt exhausted when it was over, and I slumped back to my locker.

"What's up with you lately?" Two-bit asked curiously.

"I just feel sick." I really felt sick. Sick of Greg, that is. I had never had a boyfriend before, so I didn't know how I was supposed to be treated but surely I shouldn't had been treated that badly. Maybe he was having a bad week?

* * *

I leaned my head out the window and sighed right as we pulled up to Pony's house.

Pony got out of the back and stopped for a second to lean down at my level. "Get better."

"Thanks," I said as I closed my eyes.

As soon as I was home, I went to my room and collapsed on my bed.

Why were boys so difficult?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders

* * *

Chapter 7: Bucks.

_Roughly two weeks later..._

I exited the school. I was more than ready for the weekend. This last week had been stressful.

Greg's attitude didn't get any better. He seemed to think that he could kiss away our problems. Everyday, I had something to be angry about with him and everyday, he would whisk me away at lunch and make out with me in the janitors closet. He always wanted more, but that's when I always stopped him. I could feel him growing impatient with me and it scared me. He put his hands on me forcefully a couple times since our 'P.E. class fiasco'. Still, no one knew.

Me and Pony's project was coming up too. On Monday we would present in front of the class. I realized in the last week that I had developed an unconscious need to impress Pony for reasons unknown to me. Ponyboy and I were hanging almost everyday after school.

Vicky didn't come around as much. She didn't always show up to every class. She always told me she was busy, but promised me that this weekend we would do something.

Right at that moment Vicky came up to me. "Hey Anna." She smiled. "Have I told you that you're beautiful?"

I looked at her annoyed. "You're cancelling on me, aren't you?"

"Okay, look-" She stood in front of me. "Something came up and I can't miss it. It's not your scene and I know you're not going to like it, trust me."

Vicky knew me really well and if she said that I wouldn't like it, I trusted her.

"Fine," I caved easily.

She hugged me. "I promise that next weekend, all my attention will be on you."

"Yeah, yeah." I smiled.

She gave me a big smile and ran off. I shook my head at her retreating figure, as I continued to Two-bit's car.

* * *

I was in my room going over my cue cards for the Chemistry presentation. I heard a honk from outside. I glanced out the window to see Greg's car. What was he doing here?

I bursted out of my room and ran downstairs to stand in front of Two-bit, who looked like he wasn't impressed.

"I'll go see what he wants," I said, putting my hand on his chest and giving him a light shove.

When I walked outside, Greg was walking around the front of the car. He put his arm around my shoulder and led me toward the car. "I'm taking you out."

"Oh." I resisted against his arm. He raised an eyebrow at me, daring me to say no. "Just-just let me tell Two-bit," I said in defeat.

I ran back in the house and grabbed my coat. Two-bit was sat on the couch, beer in hand. "Where you goin'?"

"Probably the Dingo."

"Be back by 11:00. And call me if you need anything.," He said seriously.

"Yes, sir." I saluted him.

"Just get out of here." He grinned.

I grinned back as I left the house.

* * *

We went to the Dingo and had dinner. I had to pay because Greg forgot his wallet. Then we got in the car.

"Are you taking me home?" I asked.

"No," He answered.

"Okay?" I waited for him to explain.

"We're going to Bucks."

"Bucks?" I said in disbelief. "Buck Merrill's?"

"Yeah. He's got a party goin' on."

"I can't." I couldn't, I really couldn't. My mom forbade me to go there and Two-bit said if I ever set foot in there, he would skin me alive.

"Yes, you can," He tried to convince me.

I looked out of the dashboard. We were only so far away from Bucks. "No, Greg. I really can't," I said again.

Greg ignored me and pulled into a parking spot. I could see people through the window. I could hear the music from the car.

Greg got out of the car, but I stayed. He came around the passenger side and opened up the door. "C'mon, doll. I ain't got all day."

"Greg, I can't go in-" I was cut short by the sharp pain of Greg grabbing my forearm and yanking me out of the car.

"Lets go." He pushed me in front of him.

I put my hands in my pockets and kept my head down.

* * *

I stood off in the corner while Greg played pool. I held my beer in my hand, but it was still very full. I had only take one sip enough to know it was a bad idea. A good amount of the people around me were drunk. I would've been plain stupid to get drunk.

Greg turned to me when it was the other guys turn to shoot. He handed me another empty beer. "Get me another beer," He demanded. Greg had drank a full beer previous to that one. He seemed like he held his liquor well, but I could see that he was slipping.

I did as he told. The sooner he passed out, the better.

I walked up to the bar for the second time tonight, which was two too many. "Can I get another beer, please?"

The bartender nodded. He didn't even ask me for my I.D. I waited patiently, drumming my fingers nervously against the bar table.

"Mathews?" I turned my head to my left.

Dallas Winston. I had been real scared of Dallas Winston when I was a kid. In my innocent eyes, he was a mean and cold fugitive. He still looked that way now. Mean and cold, and most certainly a fugitive. Two-bit said he just got out of the slammer about a month ago.

Dallas Winston sat next to me, looking the way he looked as a kid, but different. He was obviously older and taller and what not. His hair was the same colour, and his intimidating demeanour was the same. But he looked sad and tired. He looked like he hasn't slept for months.

For all my childhood, I never considered Dallas Winston as a person. The Dallas sitting before me now looked more like a person than I had ever seen him. I still felt the slightest bit scared of him, but a majority of me was overtaken my pain. Not for me, but for him. Out of the whole gang, Two-bit said Johnny's death hit Dallas the hardest. Seeing him now, I could see it was true. It was all over his sad face.

"Yeah. It's Anna."

"I haven't seen you since you were a little kid." His icy eyes looked in mine. "What the hell are you doin' here, kid? This ain't a place for girls like you."

"I'm here with-" I pointed to a certain dark haired boy at the pool table. "With him."

"Greg Wreston, huh?"

"Yeah." A beer appeared in front of me and I gave the bartender some money. I felt arms slither around my waist.

"Whats been taking you so long?" Greg whispered in my ear.

"I just got-"

"Shut up." He spun me around to face him. His lips were on mine too quickly. I put my head to the side, but his lips continued along my jaw.

"Please, don't." I tried to push him away.

"Hey." Greg was pulled away from me. "I think she told you to stop." Dallas's hard gaze was on Greg.

Greg pushed Dallas's arm off his shoulder. He grabbed my wrist tightly. "We'll take this somewhere else then." Greg pulled me away to go back to the pool table.

I mouthed a _"thank you."_ to Dallas. He nodded his head and sat back down at the bar._  
_

Before we made it to the pool table, Greg made a swift turn. I saw a set of stairs. Where were we going? Greg tugged me along and knocked on one of the doors. When he heard nothing, he swung the door open and pulled me inside. He pushed me up against the door, causing it to slam shut. His hands were on either side of my face and he was kissing me neck. I could see a bed over his shoulder. I did not like where it was going.

"Stop," I said shakily.

Greg's arms came around me and pressed our bodies together firmly. I tried so hard to push him away.

"Please, stop," I was begging him now. I could feel every part of Greg's body and I hated it. "Please, please, stop." I could feel a tear roll down my cheek. What was I going to do? Oh, my god, what the hell was I going to do?

Greg's hands pulled my shirt to untuck them from my jeans. I tried to pry his hands away from my body, but he wouldn't budge. I knew I couldn't let this go any further. I brought my knee up full force against his groin.

He took a couple step back from me, almost kneeled over. I turned to grab the doorknob but my hands were shaking so badly I couldn't even open it.

I felt Greg's hand on my shoulder, roughly turning me around. His large hand went up, and then came down on my cheek. I whipped downward to the ground.

The impact of his hand on my face, and then the floor on my whole body left me immobile. I was face down on the floor of Bucks with my face in my hands, sobbing my eyes out. That was the lowest point in my life. I thought it couldn't get worse until Greg kicked my side and I had to gasp for air.

"Stupid bitch," He spat.

I heard the door close a second later, but I stayed as still as I could.

* * *

I must've been on that floor for a long, long time.

When I finally gathered myself, I made my way down the stairs. I winced in pain at my side. At least the stinging sensation in my face had faded a slightly. I walked down the stairs and headed for the door at a painfully slow speed.

I was almost out the door when I hand came down on my shoulder. I whipped around fast and scared out of my life. I sighed in relief when I saw Dallas.

"Hi." When I said that, it was like it wasn't even me. My voice sounded dry and desperate.

"Shit." He scanned my face. No doubt the left side of my face was red or purple or blue or any unnatural facial colour.

"I hate to ask-" I cleared my throat. "But could you-uh, could you take me home?"

"Yeah." Dally looked at me, almost pitifully. "Yeah, kid. I'll take you home."

* * *

It was an awkward car ride, and that was putting in generously. Not a word was spoken the entire ride. When we arrived at my house, I just barely mumbled a "Thank you", and got out quickly.

I looked for my moms car. It wasn't there. I felt glad. I couldn't stand seeing her reaction. The disappointment she should would feel.

I sulked all the way to the door, and entered the dark house. Two-bit must've been sleeping. I took my shoes off slowly and nearly jumped out of my skin when the lights came on. My hands flew out in front of my face to block the harsh lights.

"Annabelle Mathews, do you have any idea how worried I was?" I peeked through my fingers to see him. He stood with his hands on his hips, which would have been a comical sight, if his face wasn't so angry.

My hands came down from my face, completely forgetting about my battle wounds. "I was-"

"Jesus." Two-bit's hands came down from his hips to swing by his sides. His was shocked by the sight of my face. "What the hell happened?"

I tried to speak. I really did. But all that came out was a painful sob. Two-bit took me into his arms. My legs gave out and we sunk to the floor.

"He-he tried to-he tried to-" I was trying really hard to get out the events of the night.

"Ssh," Two-bit cooed. "Stop talking."

But I needed to say it. "To have-have sex and then he-"

"Please, stop, Anna." Two-bit's voice was pained. I knew that was the last thing he wanted to be hearing.

"Then he hit-he hit me-and kick-kicked me." I cried even harder. I felt like I couldn't breathe.

"Damnit," Two-bit whispered from above me. "God damnit." He rocked me back and forth until I fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders

* * *

Chapter 8: Aftermath.

I woke up to my front door slamming. I stretched in my comfortable bed. I never wanted to get out and face anyone. I wanted to forget about last night. I could feel tears prick my eyes at the thought. No, I wasn't going to cry. Greg had tried to violate me in the worst way, but I wasn't going to cry. After last night, I didn't even know If I had that many tears left.

The voices in the living room grew louder. I made myself get out of bed to see who was here. I winced at my sore muscles as I walked to my door and opened it quietly. I waited to hear if someone noticed that I was coming out of my room. When I didn't hear anyone say anything, I snuck down the hallway. I stopped at the corner to listen.

"Look, I'm just here to see if the kid is okay," A voice that I wasn't very familiar to explained.

"Why do you care?" That voice was clearly Two-bit's.

"Because I was the one who drove her home."

Dallas?

"What?" Two-bit sounded like he was getting angry.

"I drove her home from Bucks."

Definitely Dallas.

Two-bit grumbled something I couldn't hear and then spoke louder. "Were you at Bucks when she was with Greg?"

"Yeah," Dallas answered simply. I imagined he shrugged as well.

"And you didn't do anything?" Two-bit's voice was low. He was angry, but he shouldn't have been. It wasn't like Dallas could have known what Greg was doing. I don't think he even saw us go upstairs. Dallas already drove me home and that was enough for me.

"Where were you, Two-bit?" Dallas came back angrily.

Silence from Two-bit.

"Huh?" Dallas continued. "Where were you when your sister was at Bucks? Sittin' at home drinking a beer and watching some TV?"

Two-bit stayed silent.

"How could you let your sister run off to Bucks with Greg Wreston? She was lucky as hell I was there."

"I know," Two-bit spoke softly this time. "I messed up." I almost came around the corner to assure him, until I heard another voice I didn't know was there.

"It wasn't your fault Two-bit."

It was Ponyboy.

"Yes, it was. I shouldn't have let her go." Two-bit was beating himself up and it was killing me. "I shouldn't have let her date that prick to begin with."

"Did you knock him out?" Dallas spoke up.

"Not yet. I wanted to make sure Anna was okay first," Two-bit answered.

"How is she?" Ponyboy asked.

"I'm fine." I came out from behind the wall.

"Anna."

"Anna."

Both Pony and Two-bit said at the same time, as they both stepped forward. They looked at each other and Pony took an awkward step back.

Two-bit hugged me and I winced in pain. Two-bit didn't notice and I didn't care. I needed to hug my big brother. It was silent until I heard Dallas cough.

"I should go." Dallas sounded uncomfortable.

I untangled myself from Two-bit and walked over to Dallas.

"Thank you," I said to him.

"Sure, kid." He replied, and then he just left.

Two-bit clapped his hands together. "It's already the afternoon, but what'd you say I make you some breakfast?"

I look at him peculiarly. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Doesn't matter 'cause i'm doing it anyway." He pinched my check, then turned and went into the kitchen. Two-bit was acting the same. He knew I didn't want to make a big deal out of this and i'd rather just forget about it. Besides, I doubted that Two-bit wanted any more details then he already had.

I was engulfed in a strong hug. I laughed and wrapped my arms around Pony's mid-section.

"Are you okay?" He whispered in my ear.

"I'm fine." I let myself melt into Pony's warm embrace.

"You know I don't believe that, right?"

I sighed. "I'll be fine soon."

Ponyboy pulled away from our hug. "Why didn't you tell me?"

I wasn't surprised that Pony was hurt by my secretive nature toward him. Pony had really become a good friend, if not my best friend. Vicky seemed to be growing further from me and I subconsciously drifted toward Pony. I didn't mind at all. There was something about Pony that I loved so much. Maybe it was his kind personality. Or maybe it was his sense of humour, or his intelligent mind that pulled me in. I didn't know what it was, but I liked it.

"I'm sorry." I didn't have a good excuse for him.

"I forgive you." Ponyboy was too easy.

"Tell me about your weekend." I wanted very badly to stop talking about myself.

We sat down on the couch. Pony went on to tell me about his weekend and I listened with interest.

"Ow!" I heard Two-bit yell. Then there was metal clattering on the floor. I got up from the couch to go tell Two-bit how much of an idiot he was.

* * *

Two-bit tried to put his arm around me.

"Don't, Two-bit." I knocked his arm off.

"What?" He asked, offended by my action.

"You're embarrassing me." I looked around at the other students in the cafeteria.

"I'm not embarrassing," Two-bit mumbled, taking a bite of his sandwich.

School wasn't as bad as I had thought. A couple people had some things to say. Mostly Soc's. Throughout Pony and I's presentation this morning, there was a lot of whispering and giggling.

Ponyboy was there to save me on every occasion. Pony wouldn't say anything to the Soc's but he was always reassuring me that I shouldn't listen to them and then when the Soc turned around he would shoot daggers at their backs, which would make me laugh. Pony also walked me to all my classes, and stuck close to me. He was so sweet.

"How was music?" Pony asked me.

"It was uh-fine, I guess." It was terrible. A class with almost all Soc's. I barely survived the tormenting. "How was wood shop?"

Pony put his hands up to his neck, making a choking noise. I laughed.

* * *

"When are tryouts?" I asked Pony as I grabbed my P.E. clothes from my locker.

"They're tomorrow," Pony sighed.

"Are you going to tryout?" I closed my locker and started walking toward the gym.

"I don't know," He said, unsure.

"You're the best runner I've ever seen in all of Tulsa, Pony. You should try out."

Pony looked like he was in deep thought.

"I'll be there to support you," I reminded him. Girls tryouts were right before the boys tryouts, so I would already be there. Even if I wasn't, I would still be there for him.

He smiled and opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by someone going between us, nudging Pony against the locker and making me fall to the ground.

"Watch yourself, horse-boy." Greg snarled at Pony. People stopped for a second to look at us.

Pony helped me up and put his arm around me in a protective manner. Pony started to lead me away.

"Hey, Anna. Come here, baby." I could hear Greg's footsteps coming closer. Now almost everyones attention was on us.

"Don't touch her." Pony turned around and put me behind him. Maybe Pony wasn't as muscular as Greg, but he was just as tall. They looked like they were having a stand off.

"Get out of my face, mutt." Greg's face got closer to Pony's. That made me uncomfortable. Okay, I should've stepped in. I stepped in between the two angry males, and put my hands on their chests. I gave them both a light shove. Maybe a harder shove for Greg.

I didn't look at Greg. I looked at Pony. "Can we please just go?"

People started to whisper around us.

Greg took a step back, seemingly backing down. Pony put his hand on my lower back and started to lead me away, once again.

"Nice ass, Anna." Greg grabbed my bottom and my hands flew to cover my butt.

Suddenly there was a fist flying in the air. Pony's fist hit Greg's nose with a satisfying crack. I stared at Greg on the ground with an open mouth. There were multiple gasps from the people around us. Some people were in shock, others kept walking like they've seen it a million times.

_Ding ding ding_

Pony grabbed my shoulder. "We should go," He said urgently. Greg was starting to get up.

I nodded and started to run along side Pony. We ran until we we got to the change rooms. We stopped to catch our breath. I thought back on what happened just a couple seconds before. I couldn't stop the smile from appearing on my face. I bit my lip to conceal a giggle. I failed.

Pony looked at me with wide eyes. "How could you be laughing right now?"

I smiled widely. "I really enjoyed watching you punch Greg in the face."

Pony smiled back. "I really enjoyed punching Greg in the face."

I knew Pony didn't really liked fights or rumbles, but I knew Pony would enjoy that.

The smile left my face when I saw he knuckles. I grabbed his large hand in my small ones. I traced my fingers along the newly forming bruise.

"Thank you," I said quietly.

"What?"

"I said, thank you. Thank you for sticking up for me Pony."

He stared into my grey eyes thoughtfully. A small smile was playing on his face. "You're welcome."

Pony's arms came around my body instantly after. I buried my face in his hard chest. How could someone be so hard, but so soft?

"Mathews!"

Pony and sprang back from each other. Mrs. Tanner stood in front of us with an impatient look on her face.

"Get changed and get out on the field now," She yelled at us.

I turned around to enter the girls change room with a smile on my face. When I took a quick glance at Pony, he was smiling too.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders.

* * *

Chapter 9: That's what I thought.

I droned out Vicky's voice when I saw Pony waiting for me at my locker.

Pony was smiling at me and I smiled back. Pony had been looking even more attractive in the past week. Ever since he punched Greg on Monday, I had a weird feeling in my stomach whenever I saw him, but a good feeling.

I found it hard not to touch him. Every time we talked, are shoulders were touching. Or if we were in class, I would hit him playfully every now and then.

I was too pre-occupied with staring at Pony that I almost didn't notice Two-bit standing next to him, though I wasn't surprised in the least.

Ever since 'the Greg incident', Two-bit had been more protective. He always had his eye on me at lunch, and him and Pony started waiting for me at my locker at the end of the day, instead of in the car. Two-bit could have been more protective, but he was feeling very confident in himself after he beat up Greg. I still remembered the Tuesday lunch hour so vividly.

_I was eating my lunch in piece when I saw Two-bit sit down directly across from me. He had dirt all over his face and clothes. His fist were bleeding and so was his lip. A bruise seemed to be forming on his left eye._

_"Two-bit," I scolded him. "What did you do?"_

_"He had it coming, Anna," He told me as he picked up one-half of my sandwich and started to eat it._

_I groaned. When Two-bit didn't do anything on Monday, I thought maybe he wasn't going to do anything to Greg. He had just proved me completely wrong._

_Pony started to laugh softly. I elbowed his rib._

_"Ow." He rubbed his rib._

_"This isn't funny," I told Pony, then turned back to Two-bit. "What if you get suspended?" It was very likely. Whenever Greasers had fights on school property, the principle suspended them. I knew Two-bit wouldn't care, but our mom would. I hated to disappoint her, even if it wasn't me directly doing it._

_"It wasn't on school property, Anna. Calm down, alright?" He told me. I still wasn't calm. Two-bit sighed. "I wanted to do it. Your my little sister and anyone who hurts you, gets a beating from me."_

_I sighed and let it go. When Two-bit put it like that, I couldn't be mad._

"Anna!" Vicky's hand waved in front of my face. "Are you listening?"

"Yes," I answered as I looked at her.

"Then what did I just say?" She crossed her arms against her chest.

"I-uh-you were just saying how, um-"

"That's what I thought." Vicky pointed a finger at me.

"I'm sorry, Vicky, I was just-"

"Staring at Ponyboy Curtis?" Vicky smirked.

"What?" I blushed. "No, no I was-I was just..." I couldn't think of anything to say.

Vicky continued to smirk at me. "I'll pick you after work tomorrow and we can do whatever you want. Like go back to my place or maybe like a double date at the movies-"

I smacked her arm. "I'm not asking out Pony. I don't like him like that."

"Keep telling yourself that," She said, then departed from me.

I continued walking toward my locker. When I got there Two-bit snapped his fingers at me to hurry up.

"What's you deal?" I asked with raised eyebrows.

"I-" Two-bit popped the collar of his leather jacket and smiled cockily. "Have got a date."

I smiled at him. "Who would be dumb enough to go out with you?"

Two-bit ruffled my hair. "None of your business, kid."

I suspected it was Kathy. They've been on and off since I was really little. They had been off for a long while recently, but Two-bit didn't really date anyone else. He never liked any other blonde as much as he liked Kathy.

"It's definitely not Kathy." Pony smirked.

I looked over to him in fake surprise. "No, no, of course not."

We both laughed as Two-bit walked out of the school and to his car.

"When is your date?" I asked Two-bit when he started the car.

"As soon as I drop you off at home."

"Is mom home?" I asked warily. I loved my mother, but she was being extra smothering lately. Which was totally understandable. My mom was very, very angry when she found out what happened. Very angry, like 'I'm going to call the cops and then kick his ass' angry. I begged her not to do anything and after a lot of convincing, she listened to me. Ever since then she'd been hugging and kissing me constantly.

"No, she's at work," Two-bit answered me.

"Okay." Then I would be home alone. I liked being home alone because I liked the quiet, but I didn't want to be home alone tonight. "Want to come over Pony?"

Before Pony could answer, Two-bit spoke up. "Uh, excuse me. You have to ask me first." Another thing Two-bit had became more since 'the Greg incident' was more parental.

"Can Pony come over?" I smiled sweetly.

"Sure, whatever," Two-bit said, losing his stern tone.

I turned to Pony to confirm. He smile was my confirmation.

* * *

At first we watched the TV and then somehow we got to arguing about 'To Kill a Mockingbird' by Harper Lee.

"I just think that Jem was-"

Pony put a hand on my mouth. "You're wrong."

I tried to get Pony's hand off my mouth and failed. I kept struggling when I got an idea. I licked his hand.

He pulled away with a disgusted face. "Anna!"

"I know I'm right about Jem's character."

He smiled and started to argue with me. Eventually I got sick of hearing his dumb idea of Jem Finch and threw myself at him to knock him down. I landed on top of him and immediately covered his mouth with both of my hands.

"Ssh. It's okay to be wrong." I smiled cockily.

Pony flipped me over with ease. He sat on my small body and pinned my arms above me head with one hand.

"Fine, Anna. You think you're right?"

I nodded, un aware of what he was about to do. Suddenly his hands came down on my stomach. I couldn't control the laughter coming from my mouth. Pony couldn't keep the smile off his face.

"Tell me I'm right," Pony said.

I was laughing so hard I could barely breathe let alone talk, but I managed to get it out. "You're right. You are right!"

Pony stopped tickling me. "That's what I thought."

My laughter died down and I caught my breath. I looked up to see a smiling Ponyboy above me.

"I love your laugh," He said quietly. He instantly turned red. I didn't think he meant to say that out loud.

I couldn't stop the smile from spreading across my face. "Thanks."

He stared into my eyes intensely. I imagined I was looking at him the same way. Pony started to lean closer. I let out a shaky breath and lifted my head to meet him in the middle. Just before our lips touched he pulled away.

"I should-I should get home," He said nervously. He got off me and grabbed his coat. "I'll see you, uh, around." He left really fast.

My head fell back against the ground and I sighed heavily. Ponyboy almost kissed me. Pony, my best friend, almost kissed me...me, Annabelle Mathews. I touched my lips. What would it feel like to kiss Pony?

I hated it when Greg kissed me. It never felt good then. But I never liked Greg. I liked Pony, and a lot at that.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders

* * *

Chapter 10: No Idea.

The thought of Pony kissing me stuck into my mind for a really long time. Until Two-bit came home at 10 o'clock and saw me lying on the ground.

"The hell are you doin'?" Two-bit asked.

I got up really fast and pretended to brush something off my jeans. "Nothing," I said quickly. "How was your date?"

"It was good," He drawled out the word 'good'.

"Ew, Two-bit. I didn't need to know that." I started to walk to my room. He followed me.

"Did you and Pony do anything interesting?" He asked me as I opened my door.

"Um..no, not really. We just watched TV and uh-talked," I said, trying not to think back on that moment our lips almost touched. I leaned back into my bed and fiddled with a corner of my pillow.

"Cool." Two-bit turned to walk out of my room.

"Two-bit, wait," I called after him.

"What?" He came into view again.

"I-uh-I just wanted to ask you a-question." My nerves got the best of me and I had trouble talking. That was a dumb idea. Two-bit was the last person I should've gone for boy advice. I didn't want to call Vicky, she would just make fun of me. I could wait for my mom, but I'd have to wait until tomorrow. Other than that, I didn't really have anyone else.

"Shoot." He leaned against the doorway.

"I-" Abort mission. "Never mind."

Two-bit furrowed his eyebrows. He stepped into his room and leaned against my dresser. "What is it?"

"I just-how do you know when..." I bit my lip. How do you know when a guy likes you?

"How do you know when what, Anna?"

"Uh-nothing, never mind." I turned over and buried my face in my pillow. "Just get out."

"You're weird, Anna." I heard Two-bit leave my room and second later.

I groaned into my pillow. Why are boys so stressful? It was obvious Pony wanted to kiss me. Why didn't he kiss me? Did he like me or was he confused about his feelings for me?

I liked Pony. I had no doubt about that. He was everything I ever dreamed of when I was a little girl. Every single thing about him, physical and emotional, I loved. I wanted desperately for him like me back, and now I felt crushed. Yeah, he almost kissed me, but he didn't. He didn't kiss me, he had pulled away. Why did he pull away?

I felt tears form in my eyes and I didn't try to stop them. I was being pathetic, but I didn't care. I was allowed to cry in the privacy of my own room. And I did. I cried until I fell asleep.

* * *

I patiently waited outside of the Dingo for Vicky. I tapped my foot against the ground. She was late.

I waited for twenty minutes after that before I finally decided to just call her.

I walked back inside the Dingo and picked up the company phone. I dialed Vicky's number.

"Yellow?" Vicky said cheerily.

"Hey, it's Anna. I called to ask if you're okay."

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" She said casually.

"Oh, I don't know...I'm just confused as to why you're not here at the Dingo like you promised you would be." The anger was evident in my voice.

"Oh, my god, I totally forgot!"

"Unbelievable," I mumbled.

"I'm sorry, I just-" I heard her turn away from the phone for a second. "I'm kind of with someone."

Was she serious? First she forgets about me and then she won't come pick me up? "Vicky, do you not realize you left me here for a long time?"

"Yes, and I'm sorry but I have to go."

"No, Vicky, don't you dare hang up the phone." I gripped the phone.

"I'll make it up to you later. Bye!" The line went dead.

Vicky was driving me insane. She was being so selfish right now. I grumbled and hung up the phone. Mom was at work, so I couldn't call her. I just hoped Two-bit was home.

I dialed my home number into my work phone. It rang almost until the end before Two-bit picked up. "Hello?"

"I need you to come pick me up." I really wanted to go home.

"I thought Vicky-"

"Plans changed Two-bit, just come pick me up, please," I begged.

"On my way."

* * *

My arms were crossed against my chest and I was leaning against the car door.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Two-bit asked me.

"No," I said simply.

I rested my forehead against the car window.

"Did Vicky-"

"Yes," I answered. He was going to ask if Vicky did something and she did. "She forgot to pick me up, and then when I called her she said she couldn't pick me up."

"I never liked Vicky."

"I know, Two-bit."

It was silent for a while. But I had to speak up when we didn't take the right turn to our house. "You missed the turn." I pointed in the opposite direction.

"I know. I'm dropping you off at the Curtis's." He told me.

My heart almost leaped out of my chest. "Why?"

"Because Kathy's coming over and you can't be around."

I rolled my eyes. "Can't you do that at her house?"

"Don't complain, Anna."

We were approaching the Curtis's fast.

"Fine." I was scared at first, but now I was excited. Maybe I would work up the courage to tell Pony how I felt about him. Or maybe not...probably not.

We pulled up to the Curtis's. "I'll pick you up at 9."

"Sure." I got out and closed the door. I walked up and knocked on the Curtis's door.

It swung open a couple seconds later to Pony's face. "Anna."

"Hey, Pony." I slid inside as Pony held the door open for me. "Two-bit is at my house with Kathy, so..."

"I get it," He said, and we laughed.

* * *

Things were very normal. I didn't know if I was happy or sad. He was acting as if it never happened.

We just finished dinner and now we were in Curtis's backyard, passing a soccer ball back and forth. I tried not to look at Pony but, I couldn't help myself. He looked so handsome. Even if just a dark green t-shirt and simple blue jeans, he looked to good.

"Anna?"

I broke my gaze. "Hm?" His eyes fell to the ground. I followed his eyes down to my feet, where the soccer ball was still. "Oh." I blushed.

"Are you okay?" He asked in a concerned voice. "You seem out of it."

"I'm fine." I didn't look him in the eyes. He would know I was lying.

"You're lying," He said blatantly.

"I'm just-I'm just confused." My shoulders slumped at my confession.

He came to me and kicked the ball out of the way. He put his hands on my shoulders. "What's wrong?"

Tingles went through my body. His face was so close to mine. Does he not have any idea what he's doing to me?

"It's-" You. It was you that was making me upset. "Vicky."

"What'd she do?"

I looked down at the ground. I was truly pathetic. "We've just been growing apart is all." A tear rolled down my cheek. I hated myself for crying right now, especially in front of Pony.

Pony tilted my head up with the help of his large hand. "Hey," He said sweetly as he wiped away a tear from my eye. My hands rested at his elbows as his hands were on the sides of my face. "Don't cry." He smiled.

Kiss me. Please kiss me. I tried to convey that message through my eyes instead of saying it aloud. Clearly, I failed because Pony pulled away after a couple seconds and kicked the soccer ball back over to me.

He really did have no idea what he was doing to me.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I still don't own The Outsiders. Just a heads up, I probably (definitely) never will.

* * *

Chapter 11: Almost

I was late to track and field practice. Tuesdays and Thursdays after school I had track and field practice. Tuesday practice and I was late. Mrs. Tanner was going to kill me.

I changed into my track clothes the fastest I've ever changed in my life, then I bolted out of the change room and out on the field. Mrs. Tanner didn't look very happy.

"Mathews, you're late," She stated in a stern voice.

"I know-I know, I'm so sorry, Mrs. Tanner."

She looked at me like she was going to do something bad, like kick me off the team or something. I knew she wouldn't though.

I was a very modest person but, one thing I was never scared of bragging a little bit about was track and field. I was an incredible track and field runner, jumper, javelin thrower...you name it and I can do it.

"Take a couple laps, Mathews. Then you can come back and join the rest of the team." She thumbed behind her back and the track.

"Yes, coach," I mumbled and made my way to the track. I started running at a slow place. When I passed where the boys were practicing, Pony waved at me.

Pony was still completely oblivious to how I felt about him. Or if he knew, he didn't say anything. Things were as normal as they'd ever been and it was killing me. I wanted Pony really badly. I got a horrible reminder of that yesterday.

_I saw Two-bit and Pony waiting at my locker. But someone else was there, and what she was doing was making my blood boil. She was flirting with Pony. Some girl in a short skirt and low top was chatting up Pony._

_I was more than relieved to see that Pony seemed just as uncomfortable with the situation as I was. I walked over and didn't say anything to any of them. I grabbed my stuff, grabbed Pony, and walked out of the school in record time._

_When we got outside, Pony turned to me. "Thanks."_

_I smiled at him. "You're welcome."_

Seeing her flirt with him made me feel like someone reached their hand in my chest and squeezed my heart. I hated that feeling. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and focused on controlling my pace.

Track practice was over before I knew it. Pony and I were walking to the parking lot.

"You looked great," I said to him. "No, wait-I mean-"

Pony laughed.

I tried to find the right words. "You looked like you were doing great-with your running. Your running looked great."

"I know what you meant, Anna." His laughter died down. "You looked great, too." He smirked.

I shoved his shoulder. "Shut up."

Two-bit suddenly rolled up in his car. Pony and I got in and we drove away.

* * *

It was finally Friday. I had barely survived the day. Pony was sick and the day seemed to drag on longer than it usually did.

I saw Two-bit waiting at my locker.

"Anna," I heard Vicky behind me.

I ignored her and walked faster.

"Anna," She said again.

I rolled my eyes and turned around. "What is it, Vicky?" I was very unhappy with Vicky. She bailed on me on Saturday and then she ignored me the whole week. I didn't have time for whatever drama she had gotten herself into.

"Do you want to hang out this weekend?"

I didn't hesitate to answer, "No."

"Why the hell not?" She gripped my arm and spun me around. She had anger in her eyes, but she was clearly hurt. I started to feel bad.

I sighed at took her fingers of my arm. "You can take me to the drive-in tomorrow."

She squealed and hugged me. "Thank you, Anna!" She got off me and waved goodbye before running off in the other direction.

I turned back around and continued to walk to my locker.

* * *

I knocked on Pony's bedroom door. "Can I come in?"

Two-bit had dropped me off at the Curtis's after school like I asked him to. When Pony called that morning and said he was sick, I told him I would come over after school and he was all too happy.

"Come in," I heard Pony croak.

I opened the door and help up the board game in my hand. "I've got Monopoly," I cheered as I shook the game.

Pony smiled faintly from his bed. He wasn't tucked into his bed. He was strewn on his bed with his legs in different directions. He was wearing shorts and no shirt. I blushed at the sight of his body, but felt sad when I saw his face. He looked pretty terrible. He was pale and had very evident purple bags under his eyes. He looked tired and sweaty.

As I sat down across from him, he sat up and cross his legs. I started to set up the Monopoly game between us.

"How are you feeling?" I was still looking at the board game. I couldn't trust myself to look up at the fear of my eyes not reaching his face and instead being stuck on his abdomen.

"I feel alright."

"Yeah, right," I laughed. I somehow looked made it to his eyes. "You don't look alright."

He smiled. "Okay, you got me."

I finished setting up the game. "Okay, do you want to be the blue car or the red car?"

* * *

Pony won. Even in his sickened state, he won the game.

"Victory is mine." He smirked, holding up all the fake money.

"Whatever." I pretended to be mad.

"Awe-" He reached out and rubbed his hand on my shoulder. "Don't be mad."

He was joking and smiling, but I wasn't. I wanted to kiss him so badly. Was that selfish of me? To have wanted to kiss him, even in his state?

I looked in his beautiful green eyes and then down to his lips. I couldn't stop myself, even if I wanted to, I don't think I could've. I leaned forward to bring my lips against his.

I felt his hand on my shoulder, pushing me away. "Don't, Anna." He pushed me back. "You'll get sick."

"I don't care." I leaned forward again, my courage not yet run out.

"I do." He pushed me away one final time and got out of bed to get away from me. I felt like crying. I finally tried to kiss Pony and he pushed me away. I stared at his muscular back for a couple seconds. Would he have let me kiss him if he wasn't sick?

"What if you weren't sick?"

"What?" He turned to look at me.

"If you weren't sick right now, would you have let me kiss you?" I was so nervous, I held my shaking hands together in my lap and tried to make my voice smooth and confident.

"I-" Pony looked conflicted. "I don't know."

There was the squeezing heart feeling again. "Oh, god," I mumbled to myself as I brought my hands to cover my face. I was so embarrassed.

I heard Pony walk over and lean down in front of me. He took my hands in his. "Anna, I-"

"No." I pulled my hands from him. "Don't touch me." I buried my face in my hands again. I was angry at him for making me feel the way I felt. I was angry at him for being his amazing self, and I was angry at him for not liking me back.

I heard Pony stand up. "Anna," Pony sighed. "I don't want to kiss you because I don't know if you're ready."

"Ready?" I take my hands away from my face and stopped crying to listen to him.

"After what happened with Greg, I-I didn't want to pressure you into anything you didn't want to do," He explained. "Plus, I didn't how you were really feeling-if I was a rebound."

A rebound? "A rebound? How could you think that?" I felt more angry than sad now. "I like you Pony and not as a stupid rebound!" I stood up and hit his hard chest with my hand. I pulled my hand away as I realized that he was sick. "I'm sorry."

I took his arm and lead him back to his bed. When he was laid down, I grabbed his empty glass and went to the bathroom. I came back with a full glass of water and cold washcloth for his forehead.

I sat down beside him and gave him the water. "Drink."

He gulped down most of the water and set it on his bedside table. "Anna-"

"Ssh." I pushed him back down on the bed gently and put that cold cloth on this forehead. "You should get some sleep, Pony."

I made the risky decision to kiss his cheek before I got up and left Pony's room. His cheek was hot and slightly damp, but I didn't mind.

I closed the door quietly. I leaned my head against the closed door and sighed heavily. I loud clap came from behind me. I jumped around to see Soda with a big smile on his face, slow clapping at me.

"Soda! You scared me." I tucked some hair behind my hair and looked down. Soda didn't say anything, he just smirked at me as he crossed his arms against his chest.

"I should get home. Thanks for having me," I said politely.

"You're welcome here anytime, Anna." He grinned that beautiful grin.

"Thanks." I ducked my head and walked past him.

I exited the Curtis house and made my way down the street and back to my house where supper awaited me.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders

* * *

Chapter 12: The Right Date

Vicky had took me to the drive-in, like promised. We re-kindled our friendship like I hoped we would and I was very happy. I told her a lot of stuff that she missed in my life since she was all the sudden quiet and willing to listen. I even told her about how I felt about Pony. I also told her about yesterday as well, which didn't go down with her very well.

_"...and then I left," I finished._

_"What?" She asked in feign shock. "You just left and didn't kiss him?"_

_"I don't think that was the right time, Vicky."_

_"Any time to make out with someone is the right time." She smirked._

_I laughed at her advice and continued to watch the movie._

I just came back from work and I was changing from my outfit. I heard a knock from the front door. I finished slipping my shirt on and went to grab the door. When I opened it I was surprised to see a healthy looking Pony with a single rose in his hand.

"Annabelle Mathews, I'm taking you on a date," Pony said, not giving me a chance to say anything.

I smiled widely. Pony was taking me out on a date! Then I stopped smiling when I looked down at my outfit. "I look-"

"Beautiful," Pony finished for me. I blushed very hard. Pony handed the rose to me.

"Thanks, Pony." I couldn't stop smiling.

"You're welcome." He stood aside, so I could see Soda waiting inside of his car car. Pony stuck out his arm. "Shall we?"

I took his arm with no hesitation. "We shall."

We went to the Dingo and I was all too happy. Even though I just finished my shift at work there and was eager to leave, I did not mind at all that we were going there for dinner. After dinner, we walked around town and caused minor shenanigans. Things Two-bit would be proud of, like pranking the convenient store worker who always seemed to be sleeping and then going in and buying a magazine because we felt bad. Or playing ding-dong ditch around the neighbourhood only to be scolded by Mrs. Brown. We promised we would never do it again...or we tried to through our uncontrollable laughter. I had such an amazing time, I was sure I was smiling all the way through.

Now we were on my front porch of my house, looking at each other nervously.

"I had a great time, Pony." I smiled.

"Me, too."

This was amazing and I shouldn't question it, but it just slipped out. "Why now?"

"What?" Pony asked, in confusion.

"Why do you want me all the sudden?" I asked.

A small smile formed on his handsome face. "I've always wanted you."

With little hesitation, Pony leaned closer to me and his lips met mine.

It was pure ecstasy. All the things my mom told me I should feel when I kiss the right person, I felt. Pony pulled away after a couple seconds. He wanted to make it really simple, but I wanted just a little more.

My hands crept around the back of his neck and pulled his face back down to mine. I stood on my tippy toes to meet his lips. Pony's arms came around me. One arm securing me at my waist, the other gently rubbing my back. Our lips moved together in a soft and gentle manner.

We stood there and made out on my front porch for a little while. Soda's honk made us pull apart.

Pony glared at Soda before turning back to me. "I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

"Absolutely." I beamed.

He kissed my cheek, hopped down the porch steps and got in Soda's car. He gave me one last wave before I saw him disappear. I touched my lips and smiled. Pony just took me out on a date and kissed me. This was the best night of my life.

I went inside my house to see a single lamp on, with Two-bit asleep on the couch. He must have came back from Kathy's when I was out with Pony. I walked over to Two-bit and shook him awake. "Hey, Two."

His eyes opened slowly then he saw me and sat up quickly, rubbing his eyes. "Where were you?"

"I was-" I thought for a second. Should I have lied? I didn't really see a reason too. Two-bit really liked Pony. "I was on a date."

"What?" He was fully awake now. "With who?"

I smiled. "With Pony."

He looked at me with a blank face for a couple seconds. "Pony? Like Ponyboy Curtis?"

"No, Two-bit, the other Ponyboy," I teased.

"But I thought-I thought you guys were just friends?"

"We were...and now we're not," I said carefully. "Are you mad?"

He stayed silent for a minute. "No, I don't think so. I really like Pony," He said.

"Good," I said in relief. "I was hopin-"

"But that doesn't mean that the rules change just because I like him. I will hurt him if he hurts you."

I seriously doubted that Two-bit could intentionally hurt Pony. "Okay, Two-bit."

"Now go away. I'm trying to sleep." He snuggled back into the couch.

I laughed. "Goodnight, Two-bit." I patted his head and went to my room.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders

A/N: Ok, this chapter gets a little...T++. Just warning you.

* * *

Chapter 13: Intimate

Everything was so ordinary and I loved it. We acted exactly like before. Well, except for now I had the privilege of kissing Pony whenever I wanted and we were a lot more touchy with each other, to my brothers disgust. That was a rule with Two-bit: We wouldn't kiss each other in front of him.

It had been a couple weeks since Pony and I got together and things were going so good. Too good of course because the universe wouldn't have that.

I was walking back from work because Two-bit had refused to come pick me up. He said he was going to Kathy's and then told me 'It's not even that far of a walk!'

We had a little argument after that, which cause me to frustrated my whole shift.

Anyway, I was walking back from work when I heard the engine of a car come up beside me. "Hey, grease!" I heard someone yell from inside of the car. Then I heard the car doors slam.

What were they thinking? The Soc's were crazy and cruel to most Greaser guys. Keyword: guys. They might insult the girls, but they rarely ever laid there hands on them. Of course, there were a couple cases of drunk incidents, but not beating up each others girls was sort of unspoken rule between the two rivals.

Though maybe I had looked a like a boy. I changed out of my work outfit before I left. I didn't need the whole town of Tulsa seeing me in a skimpy little outfit. I had on my jeans and a t-shirt. Overtop was Two-bit's large leather jacket to keep me warm. Now that it was getting to the end of October, it was getting colder and darker much faster. My medium-length hair was tucked up into an old baseball cap. Now that I evaluated what I was wearing, I probably did look like a boy.

"Where you going, grease?" One asked me. I ducked my head and kept walking. I was scared beyond belief and I had never been in this situation before. I had no idea what to do.

"Scared, huh?" The voice was close to my ear. "Grab him!" I went to break out in a sprint, but strong hands grabbed the back of my leather jacket and pulled me backward. I fell on my back easily. I was still from the harsh impact.

"This one's just a little runt." A guy crawled on top of me and grabbed my face roughly in his hand. I tried to pull my face away from him but he just gripped my chin harder. "Don't squirm." He spat in my face. My instinct was to wipe it off, but my hands were under his knee's.

"What are you going to do with him, Bryce?" I heard one of the ones standing around say. The guys sitting on top of me pulled out a switch blade. I squirmed when I saw the shiny object get closer to my face. The Soc brought it down on my face and across my right cheek. I wanted to scream, but my mouth felt too dry.

"Now lets give him a little hair cut." He ripped off my baseball cap, then silence. Silence as my longer hair was freed from the cap.

"Is that a chick?"

"I-I-" The one on top of me stuttered. Then he brought his face very close to mine and whispered, "We were never here." He got off of me and him and all his Soc buddies got back into their car and drove away.

I rolled onto my side as the tears fell. That was the second time I had been that scared in my entire life. Greg and 'Bryce', if that was his real name. My body shook with sobs as I lay in the alleyway.

* * *

It took a long while, but I finally made it back to my house. I definitely missed dinner. I imagined mom and Two-bit waiting for me inside. Both of them sitting on the couch anxiously, trying to be distracted by the TV.

I opened the door slowly. As I had imagined, there they were, sitting on the couch watching TV. Both their heads shot up when they saw me. My mom was on her feet faster than you could say 'Hi mom.'

"Honey, what happened?" Her hands were on either side of my face. When she saw the cut of my cheek, she was furious.

"I was jumped, but-"

"By who?"

"By who?"

Both Two-bit and my mom said. Two-bit was now on his feet, standing a little bit behind our mom, looking just as angry as she was.

"I don't know." I shrugged my shoulders. I didn't cry. I was done crying.

"What did they look like?" My mom asked.

"I don't know, mom, but I'm tired." I took her hands from my face. "I'm going to bed."

"Anna!" My mom said in disbelief.

I turned to her. "You don't need to call the cops mom. You know they won't do anything anyway."

"Don't you want to-"

"No. They didn't hurt me," I said sternly then softened. I wasn't mad at my mom. "I want to go to bed, mom, please?"

She sighed. She knew I was right. The cops wouldn't do anything and she couldn't go out and beat up some random Soc's. She walked over to me and kissed me on the forehead. "Goodnight, sweetie."

I went to my room and stripped my clothes off my body. I climbed into the soft, comfortable safety of my bed. I let out an annoyed sigh when the light flooded into my room.

"Anna?"

"What is it, Two-bit?" I tried to be as nice as I could, but I really wanted to go to bed.

The light disappeared and then Two-bit's voice was right next to me. "Move over."

I moved over as he asked. Two-bit settled in next to me. "I'm sorry."

"Don't beat yourself up Two-bit. It's not your fault," I tried to console him.

"But if I had just given you a ride home then-"

"Stop. I don't blame you."

Two-bit mumbled a 'thank you' and it was silent for a little while until he asked me, "Who did it?"

I sighed. "I think one of their names was Bryce, but that's all I got." If beating up some Soc named Bryce was going to make him feel better, then so be it.

"Are you sure?"

"Very sure," I finalized. I turned away from his loud breathing, so I could fall asleep.

* * *

The next morning I called Pony to tell him what happened.

"Hello?" That sounded like Soda.

"Hi, it's Anna. Is Pony there?" I asked politely.

"Oh, hey, Anna-banana. Pony's just right here." I heard the phone being passed off.

"Hey, babe, what's up?"

The sound of his voice cured my tense muscles. "Oh, nothing. I was just calling to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I just-um-I uh-"

"Anna? What's going on?" He sounded concerned.

"I was-I got jumped last night and I-"

"I'm on my way." He hung up.

Ponyboy arrived no more than five minutes later. When the my bedroom door was bursted open, I was brought into Pony's strong arms. He must've let himself in because I was the only one home.

He didn't say anything until he pulled back from me and ran his thumb over the cut on my cheek.

"Who did this to you?" He sounded mad, but his actions were gentle.

"It doesn't matter anymore. It's over now." My arms wrapped around his waist. He didn't look eased, so I tried again. "Two-bit's handling it."

That seemed to make him feel better, but no less concerned. "Do you need anything? Ice or-or-"

"Just a kiss." I smiled. Pony smiled back and kissed me softly. My arms traveled my his waist to his back and then up his chest to his neck. Pony's hands were no longer on my face, but on my back traveling up and down my spine. My hands went through the greasy strands of his hair. Pony moaned into my mouth.

I pulled back instantly. Never had I heard Pony moan before. He looked embarrassed. "I-I-"

I grabbed his face in my hands and brought his face back onto mine to kissed him feverishly. Something inside of me flipped. Hearing Pony moan was the hottest thing I ever heard and I wanted to hear more.

Pony returned my kisses and stepped back to sit on my bed. I sat in his lap with my knees on either side of his hips. I ran my hands through his hair to earn myself another moan from him.

I hated to think of Greg at a moment like that, but I had no sexual experience and now I was at a loss. I tried to think of the way Greg kissed me. I felt disgusted at the thought, but I would do anything to make Pony feel good. Being so intimate with him...it was driving me crazy.

As I started to remember, I detached my lips from Pony and kissed along his jawline and to his neck. Pony was letting out little moans here and there, bringing me immense joy. When I got to his neck, I laid soft kissed down until I got to his collarbone, where I stopped and sucked on the spot. Pony's hands gripped my waist and without realizing, brought my groin down on his. Now it was my turn to moan.

Then, everything changed. Now I was flipped underneath Pony. He was kissing my neck and his legs were in between mine, which were spread wide underneath him. My hands were gripping Pony's shirt and he kissed my neck. I couldn't control the sounds coming from my mouth.

My legs wrapped around Pony's butt and they brought him down on me. I wanted to feel all of him. We grinded against each other.

"Anna," He whispered in my ear. "Stop."

He sounded like he wanted to do anything but stop. A frown formed on my face when he detangled himself from my grip and laid down next to me.

"I'm supposed to be-" He couldn't quite catch his breath. "Supposed to be-to be comforting you, not-" His rubbed his face with his hands roughly.

I waited for him to catch his breath to explain.

"You just got jumped, Anna." He turned to look at me. "I'm supposed to be comforting you, not-" He motioned with his hands.

I laughed and turned on my side to move closer to him. I placed one of my hands on his chest and rubbed it tenderly. "I'm not hurt, Pony."

"Yes, you are." He looked at my cheek. "Besides, I want it to be special for you."

"It will be special as long as it's with you." I snuggled closer to him. I lifted my head, so Pony could put an arm around me. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the closeness of laying there with him.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders.

* * *

Chapter 14: December

December came before I could register it. Christmas was so close too. It was December 18th and Christmas break just started. Time was flying by so fast. They do say 'time flies when you're having fun' and I was certainly having fun.

No, Pony and I didn't have sex yet. But now we were so much more comfortable with each other. We would still make-out and everything, but clothes never came off. I don't think we trusted ourselves to have enough control if clothing started coming off. Pony claimed that we were 'waiting for the special moment'. The special moment better come soon because I was getting impatient. The sexual frustrations were killing me. I didn't discuss my sexual frustrations with anyone except for Vicky.

Vicky and I were hanging out, but not as much as I would've liked. Whenever we hung out she was acting weird. She's done that before and usually she will just come out with it by now, but she was really holding out. I would take anything I could get from her though, she was still my best girlfriend.

I was taken out of my thoughts when Two-bit rolled up in his car. When I got in, Two-bit seemed tense and nervous, maybe a little angry.

"What's up?" I asked cautiously.

"Nothing." He didn't look at me.

"Clearly, it's not nothing, Two-bit, so why don't you just tell me?"

Two-bit huffed and turned a corner sharply. I gripped any solid object around me. "Slow down, Two-bit." I could feel myself getting angry. I had a late shift. I was exhausted and not in the mood for Two-bit's games.

Two-bit didn't slow down and we were at our house in no time. He got out of the car and went to the front door of our house. I got out and quickly ran after him.

"What is your problem?" I asked him.

"This is my problem." He swung our front door opened and I stepped inside. I didn't see anything out of place until I saw my beautiful mom sat next to one of the people I hated most in the world.

"Dad?"

"Annabelle." He looked beyond happy to see me. I didn't have the same reaction.

"What is he doing here?" I asked my mother.

"I invited him to spend the holidays with us," She said calmly.

I looked at her like she was crazy. "Why?"

"Because, honey, your father is apart of this family."

She had gone insane. "What?" I asked in disbelief. I could've laughed. This had to be a joke.

"Annabelle." Dad stood up from the couch. He looked exactly how he always had, just older. His sandy dirty-blonde hair was thinning and his grey eyes were tired. If I could see in the future, the person standing in front of me would be how Two-bit will look when he was 43.

I hated how much we looked alike. I hated him. I didn't even hate him because he left our family when I was 4, that wasn't it. I didn't remember much about him, but from what Two-bit told me, he was a drunk idiot that we could live without. I hated him because of how it affected my mom. I was only 4, but I could never forget seeing her like that. She slumped around the house for months, and she cried all the time. I had never seen her like that. It had taken her 3 full years to get back to normal.

"Don't." I put my hands on to make him stop. "I'm leaving and when I come back, you better be gone."

I turned around and walked out the house. I stuffed my cold hands inside my pocket. I could see my breath out in front of me and I scolded myself for not getting a warmer jacket. I started to hear footsteps approaching. From the way there heavy shoes stomped and lazily drug on ground ever couple seconds, I could tell it was Two-bit.

"Go away, Two-bit," I tried to sound stern, but I sounded sad instead.

"You can't just run away when things get bad, Anna." I slowed down, so Two-bit could approach me.

"Is he gone?" I asked.

"No. He's not gonna leave either, so you need to come home."

"No," I grumbled. "How can you stand to be in the same room as him?"

"Don't be such a baby, Anna. Maybe I've forgiven him." His voice was hard.

Forgiven him? There was no way. He left us when were just small children. I was 4 and Two-bit was 8. I thought maybe it would've effected Two-bit more. He couldn't have forgiven him. The worst part was that he didn't just get up and leave for no reason. He left us for another family. Some woman came forward and told him that he had his child; A 5 year-old boy. Two-bit had told me that. He also told me that he was hopelessly in love with the woman, so he was easily convinced to move from Tulsa to Denver. He told me that when I was 8. I asked him our dad could've loved our mom and that woman at the same time. He said he didn't. I vowed to hate him for the rest of my life because I didn't understand how he couldn't love our mom.

"Bullshit," I mumbled.

Two-bit stopped walking and grabbed my arm roughly. "Watch your mouth."

"You haven't forgiven him." I ignored his scolding.

"Who says I haven't?" His voice was angered. "We're not kids anymore, Anna. We can't spend our own time hating him and we sure as hell can't hold onto this for the rest of our lives. We need to let it go. Mom's forgiven-"

"No she hasn't."

She wouldn't...

"Have you asked her?" His voice was rising.

"No, but I know she wouldn't." Surely, mom would never have forgiven him.

"Grow up, Anna!" He yelled in my face and then gave my shoulder a hard shove. I didn't fall over because I gripped Two-bit's jacket. After I regained my balance and hit Two-bit's chest with my fist.

"C'mon." He ignored my feeble attempts and grabbed my arm. "We're going home."

"I-" I thrashed until he lost his grip. "Am not going anywhere with you." I kicked the back of his leg to make him buckle to the ground.

I ran in the other direction. I could hear Two-bit trying to run after me, but there was no way he could catch me. I ran until my legs burned, all the way to the playground.

* * *

I was sat on the swing, silently crying to myself as the hours were passing. It was probably 9 o'clock by now.

"Hey." A simple hey from none other than Ricky Warren, the Soc that sat next to me in History.

"Uh-" I quickly wiped away my tears. "Hi."

"What are you crying about?" He had no problem getting to the point.

"Nothin' that matters." I started to swing slightly. "Nothin' you would care about. What are you doing out here? This isn't your territory."

He shrugged and sat down on the swing next to me. "I like it here. It's a good escape."

I scoffed. "Escape? From what? Your perfect life?" I felt bad as soon as I said it.

Ricky laughed. "Not everything is as it seems, Annabelle Mathews. Socs have troubles, too."

"Like what?" I asked in all curiosity. "If you don't mind me asking," I quickly added.

"Same stuff as you." He pointed to me, but I knew he really meant _you_, as in Greasers. "Maybe for different reasons, but it's all the same in the end, isn't it?"

I hadn't really thought about Soc's having troubles. They all seemed to have perfect lives, but it was because I made myself think that. I had put all the Soc's into an imaginary box of perfection, never to escape. Not all Soc's are how Greasers perceived them. It was moments like these where I wondered why the two rivals couldn't just get along. Then I always reminded myself that it's gone on too long. Hating each other was such a big part of our lives. It wasn't going to end.

But I've never been angry with the Soc's. Even after they jumped me. I guess, deep down, I knew it was rough all around and we really weren't all that different from each other.

"You dig okay, Ricky." I looked at him. He was so clean-cut and perfect. He was handsome, nothing that could compare to Pony of course. Ricky was very suave. His honey blonde hair placed delicately with gel, not grease. His pants were light brown and he had on a light blue button up underneath a red sweater.

"You, too, Anna." He smiled in my direction. "Hey, don't be mad if I don't talk to you at school, okay?"

I felt a little disappointment, but I didn't blame him. "I get it." I gave him a reassuring smile and stood up. "I should probably go home."

"See you." He kept swinging.

I was hesitant to leave him there all alone. "You should go home, too."

"Concerned for my safety?" He smiled cockily as he stood up.

I blushed. "I just don't want to see anyone get hurt." I wasn't interested in him, I genuinely didn't want to see anyone get hurt.

"Whatever you say, Anna." He winked.

I shook my head as he walked past me and into the darkness of an alleyway and he made his way back to the West side.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders

A/N: Another chapter that I would consider T++

* * *

Chapter 15: Forgiveness and First Times

When I arrived back at the house, my mom and my dad were waiting on the couch. I didn't waste any time rushing to my room to avoid them. A couple minutes after I snuggled into my bed, my mom came into my room. She didn't say anything. She just came over to me and sat down on the bed. She lifted up my head, put it on her lap and started stroking my hair.

"I'm sorry that I didn't warn you."

"Why did you invite him here, mom?" The tears started to fall. "After what he's done?"

I heard her sigh. "He's apart of this family, Anna. Besides, I can't spend my whole life feeling angry."

I was quiet for a minute. Then I spoke up, as I thought back to what Two-bit said. "Have you forgiven him?"

Her hand stopped stroking my hair for a second, and then it continued. "It has been twelve long years."

"Does that mean you have?"

"Yes."

I cried even harder and I didn't know why.

"Honey?" She said sweetly.

"Yeah?"

"Can you do something for me?" Her voice was smooth and sweet.

"What?" I asked.

"Can you forgive your father?"

I brought my head off her lap to look her in her eyes. "Why?"

"I don't want you to be bitter about this." She tucked some hair behind my ear. "Your brother and I have forgiven him. Can you?"

I thought for a little while. "Are you happy?"

She smiled. "So, so happy."

I smiled back. I don't even care about forgiving my dad or not anymore. As long as I knew my mom was happy. "Then, yeah, I'll forgive him."

She kissed my forehead and told me to go to sleep. She left without a sound.

* * *

Breakfast was awkward, so I made it as short as possible. I walked out of my room, grabbed some toast, and left the house to go to work.

Work was how it always was: boring and dreadful.

When I got home, I ran inside and changed my clothes. Once I changed, I ran out into the living room and grabbed my jacket. I turned back to look at the kitchen. "Mom! I'm going to Pony's."

"Who's Pony?"

I jump back against the front door, clutching my heart. I looked at my dad, who was sitting on the couch.

"You-you scared me."

He laughed. "Sorry." He stood up and came over to me. "Who's Pony?"

"Ponyboy Curtis, my boyfriend," I told him.

He looked surprise. "Oh, wow. When did that happen?"

I cocked my head to the side. I didn't want to catch up on my life right now. "Look dad, I forgive you, okay? But I have to go."

He didn't look very happy, probably because of the way I said it. He accepted it anyway. "Thank you."

I nodded and left the house.

* * *

"And you forgave him?" Pony asked.

"Should I not have?"

"No, I'm just surprised." He smiled as his fingers trailed up my arm. We were laying in Pony's bed. He was laying on his back and I was snuggled up to his side. My head was on his chest and my arms were around his warm body. I was enjoying myself.

"As long as my mom is happy." I closed my eyes and snuggled closer to him. "Enough about me. How was your day?"

"I hung out with Curly earlier."

"Oh, yeah?" I smirked.

Curly Shepard. I knew Curly, but not too well as I only hung out with him once. He asked Pony and I to go on a double date with him and another girl. It went...well. Good for Pony and I, and really, really good for Curly. He definitely got lucky that night. I wished I was getting lucky.

I made the quick decision of getting up and sitting on Pony's lap. I put my hands on either side of his head and leaned down. "I hope you had fun with Curly, but now it's my turn." I captured his lips with mine. Pony instantly sat up and wrapped his arm around my back. My arms were around his neck as we made out. My hands were all over him, but his never moved from my back.

"Touch me," I pleaded.

"I shouldn't." His weak protest were ignored by me. I grab his hands from my back and pushed them down to my butt. He must've been lost in the moment, because he complied easily by squeezing my butt. I giggled into his neck and he flipped us over so he was on top. We were kissing hungrily. His elbow was above my head to support himself and his other hand explored my body, while carefully avoiding my breasts.

I broke off kissing him for second to take my shirt off. Once I did, I tugged on Pony's shirt. He took his off quickly and brought his body down on mine. Skin against skin, I could barely breathe.

His hands were warm and inviting. I wanted him to touch me everywhere. I encouraged his hand with mine, to move further up my stomach and toward my breasts. He broke off kissing me to breathe heavily into my neck. He was nervous and so was I, but I wanted him too badly to be shy about it. His hand hesitantly laid on my breast and then he started to gently massage it. I moaned into his ear. Thank god Darry and Soda weren't home.

He brought his face from my neck and looked at me. "You're driving me crazy."

I smiled and brought his face down on mine to kiss him hungrily.

He was careful with his lower body. He moved his hips to make sure they weren't against mine, but I couldn't take it anymore. While one of my hands was on his neck, I let the other one travel down his back and to the end of his spine. I pushed him down onto me. Pony stopped everything he was doing to pull away.

I wrapped my arms and legs around his body to stop him. "No, you're not doing this again."

He settled back into the position we were, but not as close and he didn't move to kiss me. "I just want it to be special."

I ran my fingers through his hair. "It will be special, as long as it's with you." I kissed him softly. "I don't care where we are when it happens. I just want it to be with you."

"But don't you want candles or-"

"No," I interrupted him. "Just you."

He looked at me with his beautiful green eyes. "Okay, but don't be afraid to tell me to stop if you're not comfortable with something."

I smiled widely. "I will."

Pony leaned down and attached our in a sweet kiss as he brought his body down on mine.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders

* * *

Chapter 16: Emergency

I woke up to someone yelling from downstairs. I moved slowly at first. Then when I realized I was completely naked, and not in my own house, I started moving much faster. I was slipping on my underwear when Pony groaned and rolled over in his bed. I smiled when I stared at his wonderfully toned back. After our incredible time together, we fell asleep.

It was truly amazing. Every single part of it was truly amazing. Pony was so sweet and gentle. Every move he made seemed like the right move. I had never felt those things in my life and I loved it.

I crawled onto the bed next to Pony. I sat on my butt and crossed my legs as I stroked his back softly. Then I leaned in close to his ear. "It's time to get up."

Pony turned over quickly, only to grab me and pull me down next to him. His arm wrapped around my waist and he pulled me closer. "Have I ever told you that you're beautiful?" He had a goofy smile on his face.

"Only about a million times." I kissed his cheek and got off the bed. I found my shirt and started to pull it over my head. "You should probably get dressed, unless you want to eat dinner naked."

Pony laughed and stood up to find his underwear. After we were completely dressed, Pony walked me o his front door. I leaned up against his door. Pony put one hand above my head and the other around my back.

He leaned in really close. "I wish you could stay."

I put my arms around his neck. "I know, but my dad..."

"I know." He sighed then smiled. "Can we do something tomorrow?"

"Absolutely," I responded as I leaned up and kissed him. We couldn't keep ourselves away from each other.

"Get a room!" Soda yelled jokingly.

I laughed and Pony glared. I turned Pony's face to mine. "I'll come over after work tomorrow, okay?"

"Perfect, I'll see you tomorrow." Pony gave me one last kiss before I turned around and left the Curtis house.

* * *

I got home just in time for dinner. When I walked in my mom yelled from the kitchen, "Just in time!"

I went straight to the kitchen and sat down on the left of Two-bit, who was sitting next to our dad. Mom set all of our food on our plates and sat down next to us. We all started to eat.

I stayed quiet for the most of the dinner. The really adult conversation happening between the three adults at the table, didn't apply to me. All my thoughts were surrounded by Pony. Our first time was more perfect than I could've ever imagined. I loved it and I thought...I loved him.

I was so consumed in my thoughts I didn't realize it was quiet and everyone at the table was looking at me.

"What?"

My mom laughed. "I asked you what you did at Ponyboy's house?"

"Oh. We just...kind of... hung out." I evaded her eyes by staring down at my plate. My face grew red as I remembered Pony and I's intimate time together..

"Did you have fun?" My dad asked.

"Yeah," I said, still not lifting my head.

Two-bit kicked me underneath the table. I knew I wasn't helping with the whole 'fatherly bonding time', but I couldn't lift my head with how red my face was.

"That's good," My mom said.

I mumbled a 'yes' and waited for the dinner to be over.

As soon as dinner was over, I put my plate in the sink and went straight into my room, thankful that It wasn't my turn to do dishes.

* * *

I was laying in my room, doing some History homework my teacher had assigned when Two-bit walked into my room and sat down at the end of my bed without a word.

I looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Can I help you?" I was still quite angry with Two-bit after out little sibling spat the other night. Not for what he said to me, I realized I probably needed to hear that. But rather for how he handled the situation. Two-bit rarely ever grabbed at me or roughed me up. I was surprised and hurt.

"Can you try and make a little effort with dad?" He sounded upset with me.

"I'm trying." I snapped, then, litterly snapping the tip of the pencil against my page.

"No, you're not." He stood up.

"Yes, I am." I sat up on my bed. "My mind is just...in a weird place right now."

"Well, can you get it out of that weird place? You have stuff you need to deal with in the real world." He motioned to the air around him.

I threw my broken pencil at him. "Get out."

He walked out and almost closed the door behind him before he quickly opened it again. "By the way, Anna. I'm sorry."

I smiled. There it was. "Thank you, Two-bit. And I'm sorry, too."

Two-bit turned and walked out. I felt a huge weight lift off my shoulders.

* * *

I groaned as I rolled off my bed. Someone was knocking on the door while I was falling asleep on my History textbook. I expected Two-bit to get it, though I realized he went out a couple minutes ago. Dad wanted to go see a movie and mom was the only one willing to go I was going to have to get up and get the door.

When I opened the door, Vicky burst through and into my arms. My brows were stuck knotted together and my body was still until I realized she was crying. Then my arms immediately wrapped around her.

"Vicky, what's wrong?"

"I-I was sc-scared to tell you but-I ha-have an emergency," She managed to say through her sobs.

"What is it?" I asked as she pulled back.

Vicky grew a shameful look on her face as she reached for her back pocket. She took me by complete surprise when she took out two unused pregnancy test.

My hand flew to my mouth. "Do you think you're pregnant?" I muffled.

She nodded her head. I took her arm and dragged her to the bathroom. "Jesus, Vicky." I opened the door to the bathroom and gestured for her to step in. She entered the bathroom hesitantly and I shut the door when she was inside. I waited for Vicky to do whatever she needed. It seemed like forever before the door opened.

"We have to wait for the results." She looked distressed and tired. I put my arm around her.

"Don't worry, Vicky." I was going to say 'everything is going to be alright' but, I don't know if it is. Her parents would send her away and she would be shamed by the whole town. People who didn't even know Vicky would be talking about her.

Five minutes had passed, but Vicky wasn't making a move to go back into the bathroom. I reached out and gave her an encouraging pat. "You can do it. Whatever the result, I'll still be here."

Vicky shook her head. "You have to do it."

"What?"

She pointed to the bathroom. "You have to tell me what is says. I can't look at it."

I shook my head. "I don't-"

"Please," Vicky pleaded as she put her two hands together in a prayer. "Please, do this for me."

I considered for a mere second before I said, "Okay."

I walked inside the bathroom and over to the sink where the pregnancy test sat. Vicky got two different brands. She said it was for some sort of accuracy test. I stood further away from the counted and peered over at the tests. One test was negative and the other was positive. What does that mean? Was she pregnant or not?

I stepped out of the bathroom to Vicky, who was nearly pulling out her hair. "What did it say?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know Vicky."

She looked confused and agitated. "How do you not know?"

"One was negative." I paused for her reaction. Pure relief washed over her face. "And the other was positive."

Then Vicky looked like she was slapped. "What the hell does that mean?" She yelled. She ran to the living room.

I ran after her. "What are you doing?"

"I'm getting another test." She ran out my front door.

I let out a deep sigh and plopped down on the couch. That was a lot to deal with in the span of fifteen minutes. I couldn't help my eyes drooping.

* * *

"Annabelle Mathews!"

I jolted up off the couch and onto the floor. I rubbed my butt as it throbbed.

"Annabelle!" Two-bit's angry voice rang through the hallway.

"What?" I yelled back, no where near as loud as Two-bit was yelling.

"Come here!"

I got up and rubbed my eyes as I walked into the hallway. I was walking to his room, but I saw that the light was on and the door was open to the bathroom. Oh, no. Did I throw out the pregnancy tests?

My question was answered when I got to the bathroom to see a very angry Two-bit holding up a positive pregnancy test.

Two-bit's eyes were like wildfire when he saw me appear in the doorway. "What the hell were you thinkin'?"

I shook my head. "Two-bit, this isn't-"

"What it looks like?" He mocked me.

I stepped closer to him. "No-I mean yes-I mean-"

"God damnit, Annabelle. I-I thought we-I don't know if-when you-" Two-bit always knew what to say. The only times he couldn't gather his words were when he would get so angry it's like his brain would shut off. This was one of those times.

I tried to talk to him in a way he would listen. "Two-bit, I swear-"

"Was it Ponyboy?" He teeth grinded together. "I'm gonna kill that kid."

"No!" I quickly said. "Won't you listen to me?" I yelled at him.

"Fine. Go ahead and tell me your excuses that you have." His hands settled on his hips.

"It's not mine."

"What?" He looked angry and confused.

"The pregnancy test isn't mine., I spoke loud and clear.

"Oh, yeah?" He said cockily. "Who's is it then?"

I hesitated. Two-bit didn't like Vicky to begin with, so what would he think if he knew I was hanging out with her but now possibly pregnant. Two-bit only wanted the best influences around me, but it wasn't his place and I would never get myself in the types of situations Vicky gets into. Also, I didn't know if Vicky wanted anyone to know. What if she wasn't pregnant and we could pretend this never happened?

I heard the front door slam. "I got it! I got it!" Vicky yelled. She waved the box in her hands as she ran down the hallway.

Vicky stopped in shock when she was Two-bit standing in the bathroom. Two-bit stared at her and then at me, then back at her.

"Vicky," He started sternly as he held up the pregnancy test. "Who's is this?"

Vicky hesitated before pointing at me. Two-bit turned to me with his jaw locked.

"Vicky!" I yelled.

She rolled her eyes and slumped in her stance. "It's mine."

Two-bit was visibly relieved. "Oh, thank god." Not the best thing to say, but I could understand. He set the pregnancy test down on the sink counter and walked over to me. I was enveloped into Two-bit's arms and crushed into a hard hug. Two-bit pulled back and looked at me with a happy smile.

"Thank you for not being pregnant."

I tried not to laugh but I couldn't hold it in. "You're welcome."

Two-bit patted my head and walked back to his room. I turned back to Vicky. She wasn't in the scared and worrisome state she was as before. Now she seemed pumped and ready to take the test.

She nodded at me. "Let's do this."

After a couple minutes, Vicky ran out of the bathroom screaming and yelling: "I'm not pregnant!". When I caught up with her, she was shaking her hips and dancing. I smiled and clapped as she finished her dance. She ran over to me and shoved the test in my face.

"I'm not pregnant!" She said excitedly.

"I see." I laughed.

She stood straight and took a deep breath. "I'm not pregnant." She smiled once again. Then she abruptly started to walk out the door. "Thanks, Anna," She said before turning around and walking out the door.

I went to bathroom and threw out the test quickly. I was not risking my mom or dad seeing those pregnancy tests. We would have a serious problem if that happened.

I was incredibly tired. Both situations where I could take a nap, I was interrupted. Now it was probably late and I needed to go to bed. I gladly went to my room and slipped into my bed. Sleep came easily.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders

* * *

Chapter 17: Dad

I giggled and tried to run. It was very difficult, considering I was wearing heavy mens winter boots and standing in mid shin height of snow.

Pony was throwing snowballs at me as I tried to escape from him. I laughed as I hid behind the snowman we just built. I dodged left and right, trying to trick him. Of course it didn't work and he ran around one side when I was distracted. I ran as fast as I could away from him but my non-stop laughter was really slowing me down. I slowed down enough for Pony to catch my arm and pull me to him. We both lost our balance and I tumbled onto Pony. We laughed as I rolled off of him and onto my back.

"It's so beautiful," I said. The sky was surprisingly clear and blue for December 21st. It was a little after 7 o'clock, so the sky was a beautiful deep blue. Soft snowflakes were falling from the sky. Though, from my angle, it looked as if they were coming right at me. I loved snow a lot, Christmas was on its way, and I never minded the cold.

"I know." Pony rolled to his side and kissed my cheek. "We should get inside." Pony got up and brushed the snow off of him. He reached his hand out to me and I took it. When I stood up, Pony started wiping me down. Pony loved to do things for me. Not in a forceful way or anything. I could still do things myself, but Pony loved to take care of me.

When swipes the last bit of snow off my shoulder, I wrapped my arms around his and kissed him. "Thank you," I said when I pulled away.

"You're welcome." He smiled, then kissed my red nose and led me inside his house. Pony and I brewed some hot chocolate to warm ourselves up. We sat in the kitchen at the dining room table, clutching our hot mugs with our cold hands.

Darry walked in and grabbed some milk from the fridge, then turned and smiled at me. "Hey, Anna."

I smiled too. "Hi, Darry. How are you?"

"Pretty good. I'm just glad to see that you've gotten Pony out and about. He's always bummin' around." He laughed.

I laughed, too. Pony didn't love the snow as much as I did. He usually stayed indoors and read.

Before I could reply to Darry, Pony defended himself. "I do not."

Darry lightly shoved Pony's shoulder. "Yeah, you do. Why don't you get a job, huh?"

"I'm working on it," Pony replied. And he was. Pony just applied at Gershgols Food Centre, or as everyone in town called it, Gershs.

"Yeah, I know, kid." Darry ruffled Pony's hair and started to walk out the kitchen. "Nice to see you. Anna."

"Nice to see you, too, Darry," I said.

I laughed at Pony's facial expression when Darry left the room. Pony was usually annoyed by something Darry would do. Their brotherly love was evident but not obvious. Pony was caring and understanding where as (from what Pony told me) Darry was stern and overprotective. I always got a good laugh coming over to the Curtis's. Two of the three Curtis brothers always seemed to be arguing about something. Nothing serious, but a petty argument that would be over in two minutes.

"Anna."

I was staring at Pony's face. "What?"

Pony laughed. "Day dreamin' again?"

I leaned back in my chair and closed my eyes. "Aren't I always?" I propped my feet up on Pony's lap. I held my hot chocolate in my hands and almost spilled it when I felt Pony's hands touch my feet. My jumpiness didn't last long, for Pony started to massage my feet.

"Oh," I sighed. "That feels good."

Pony's skilled hands threaded deeply into the muscles of my feet.

Oh, my god, I loved this boy. I said it all the time in my head; 'I love him'. I don't know if you just start to feel it or if there is a definite moment where you know you're in love. All I know is that I think it constantly.

"Anna," Pony called me from the depths of my mind.

"Hm?" I hummed, eyes still closed.

I didn't hear Pony say anything or move, just lips on my cheek and then lips near my ear. "You're so beautiful."

I opened my eyes and stared at Pony. I really did love him. My lips were on his directly after his compliment. Pony tugged me closer as our lips moved together.

"You're too good for me," I murmured into the kiss. I really believed it. How could a normal girl like me, have gotten someone like Ponyboy Curtis. It didn't make much sense to me, but I was grateful.

Pony pulled away. "No, I'm not."

I smiled at his obliviousness. I moved closer to him."You have no idea how incredible you are, do you?"

A faint smile formed on his face. "You make me that way."

"No." I shook my head. "You do that all on your own."

Pony just shook his head, but didn't continue arguing. He kissed me again.

* * *

When I got home, I tried to go to my room but, my dad stopped me.

"Annabelle."

"Yes?" I said with impatience.

"Sit down, please." He gestured to the couch.

"I was actually going to my room." I then gestured awkwardly to the hallway.

He didn't look impressed. "Annabelle, sit."

I complied to his request. He sat down next to me and started talking about himself. I didn't want to do this right now. I would never want to do this. Just because I had forgiven him, didn't mean I wanted to know his whole life story. I didn't want to know about his perfect other family. His wife, Helen and their two boys, Tom and Eddie. It was weird to think of Two-bit and I having half-siblings. I had no idea what they looked like or how they acted. Did they look like us? Did they have the same hair or eyes or skin? Were they just like Two-bit? I didn't know. I didn't know what Helen looked like either.

It was basically like they got a divorce but worse because nothing was justified. Technically, they were still married.

I was snapped out of my stream of thoughts when my dad placed his hand on my shoulder. "Annabelle?" He looked like he was waiting for an answer.

"Uh-yeah." I really didn't want him to know I wasn't listening.

"That's great. I can't wait for you to meet them."

What? Meet who?

"Who?"

He smiled. "Why, Helen and the boys of course."

My mouth fell agape. What? Meet them? When?

"When?"

His face scrunched up. "Weren't you listening?" When I didn't answer and just looked away, he responded to my question. "This January."

I must've misheard him. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

He started to look excited. "Helen and the kids, we're coming to Tulsa in January."

Did he just want to shove his perfect little family in our faces? Why was he doing all of this? Coming here and re-introducing himself was enough, now he wanted to mesh the two families together?

"Why are you doing this?" I stood up from the couch. "Why are you all the sudden so invested in our lives?"

"Because I love you." He stood up too. "You are my child, Annabelle."

It was my turn for my face to scrunch up. "You don't even know me."

He started to look upset. "I'm trying too."

I felt a pang in my heart. He had been trying, but I always pushed him away. I wasn't ready. I had forgiven him and I hoped he was ok with just that. And he was, for a little while. Then he started asking questions and he wanted to know stuff about me. I wasn't ready then, but I think I was ready now. I missed having a dad. Even if he wasn't the greatest dad, he was a dad; My dad.

"I know, and I'm sorry," I said. "Ask me anything."

We sat back down on the couch and he asked me all kinds of questions. Stuff about what Pony was like, what my friends were like, how I did in school, sports I played, and much more. I shared what I was comfortable with sharing and he seemed to be pleased by my answers. When he ran out of questions he hugged me. For the first time in 8 years, I was getting a hug from my dad. I hugged him back in an instant.

He had a goofy smile on his face. "Thank you, Annabelle."

"You're welcome, dad." I smiled too. It felt nice to not have to hate him or push him away. It felt nice to give in.

We said goodnight and I went to started walking to my room. Before I reached my room, I noticed Two-bit's door slightly opened and Two-bit standing there, looking like he got caught doing something terrible. He had definitely eaves-dropped on the conversation that happened in the living room.

I cocked an eyebrow at him. "What?"

His distraught face turned into a smile. "I'm proud of you."

I laughed. He sounded so mature and condescending, something I wasn't used to seeing from Two-bit. "Thank you."

I walked into my room and closed my door behind me. Of course Two-bit was happy. He forgave our dad before I did and shared his life with him right after. Now that I had finally broken that wall down, I could imagine that Two-bit was happy. I also knew exactly how he felt about Helen and her kids coming to visit. He was completely fine with it. Two-bit always complained about having a small family and said he that he wanted more siblings. Particularly brothers. I liked to think I was a good sibling, but I wasn't a boy. I didn't miss the envious looks Two-bit had whenever Darry, Soda, and Pony would mess around together. Though Two-bit thought of his gang as brothers, at the end of the day, they weren't related.

I went to bed thinking about all kinds of scenarios that could happen when Helen, Tom, and Eddie came to visit.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders.

* * *

Chapter 18: Merry Times

Christmas Eve and we were decorating the tree. Our family always had a fashion of being late on everything to do with holidays. My dad and I were arguing about where the last green ball should go. Mom was in the kitchen finishing dinner and Two-bit was standing back, waiting until it was time to put the star on top of the tree; That was always his favourite part.

"It would look so much better over here." I pointed to an empty looking spot on the tree.

"You can't put a green ball right next to another green ball."

I knew my dad could care less about where the ornament would go, and that he just wanted to poke fun. I played a long with it, but now I had enough.

"Well," I stepped forward to put the ornament on the tree. "I'm putting there anyways." I placed it on the tree.

Two-bit spoke of my behind us. "Finally." He pushed past the both of us and put the star on top of the tree. All three of us stood back and admired the tree. I thought we did a pretty good job.

"Dinner!" Mom yelled from the kitchen. Two-bit and dad raced each other, shoving one another playfully.

We all loosened up in the last couple days, and it was really starting to show where Two-bit got all of his personality from.

Once in the kitchen, we all sat down and started our meal. We all talked and laughed about everything. It was like we were a whole family.

After dinner, I did the dishes. I went right to the phone after dishes. I dialed the number I had in my memory. It rang and rang until someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Merry Christmas Eve!" I said excitedly.

Pony laughed. "Merry Christmas Eve to you, too."

"How was your day?" I asked. I had barely seen Pony in the last few days. He had gotten that job at Gershs and started on the 22nd. He also worked the 23rd, and then today was a day spent strictly for family, so we didn't see each other.

"Very average." He sighed. "Yours?"

"We put up the tree."

"It was about time," He teased.

I laughed. "Yes, well, you know us Mathews." We talked for a little longer after that, until I was called by my mom.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Pony asked.

"Tomorrow," I confirmed.

* * *

I woke up later in the morning. I was groggy because of the lack of sleep I had gotten. I was too excited for Christmas to sleep. Apparently everyone else woke up late too, because when I went to the living room and kitchen, no one was there. I looked underneath the tree. There were presents of red or green or both. I felt the excitement grow. I ran down to my moms room. I went to her and shook her shoulder lightly.

"Wake up!" I whisper-yelled. "It's Christmas!"

She groaned but still got up. Then we put on her robe and pushed me out of the room. I went to Two-bit's room and to his unconscious body on his bed. I gripped the pillow resting underneath his head. I waited a couple seconds before I yanked the pillow out from underneath him. His head jerked up and he looked around. I laughed loudly and hit him with the pillow.

"Wake up! It's Christmas!" I yelled.

Two-bit groaned and rolled out of bed. "I'm going to get you." He started forward. I shrieked and ran out of the room. When I ran into the kitchen, both of my parents were sitting at the table drinking coffee in their pyjamas.

"No running in the kitchen." My mom scolded us.

I turned around at Two-bit, who came to a halt. "No running in the kitchen," I teased.

He mocked my voice sat down beside my parents. Was I the only excited that it was Christmas? I told them to come open presents at that instant. All of them lazily complied. I was the first one to open my presents, and the fastest. I got a new book, deodorant, a t-shirt, and a new pair of shoes. I was very grateful for all my presents. Everyone else seemed very pleased with their gifts as well.

"Good thing you got deodorant, because you need it," Two-bit said to me.

I threw the deodorant at his head. "You could use it more than me."

"Children, not on Christmas," My mom said.

"Oh, c'mon, Mary." My dad nudged her. "Let the kids have their fun."

My mom raised her eyebrow at him and took a long sip of her coffee. I laughed. Our family had its moments, but I loved them.

* * *

"You cheated!" Soda insisted.

"I did not," I stated firmly.

I was at the Curtis's. My family spent the morning together and then we went off to spend our time with the other people we loved in our lives before dinner. I was sitting in the living room and I had just won the board game. Soda was having none of it. I knew Pony had let me win, only because I always lost. Once Pony basically ruled himself out, Soda was easy to beat.

Soda rolled his eyes playfully. "Whatever." He got up and walked into the kitchen.

"It's almost dinner time," I said as I stood up. "I should get going."

Pony stood, grabbed the sides of my face and kissed my nose. "I won't let you."

I laughed and grabbed his hands from his face and into mine. "Spend time with your brothers."

Pony sighed. "It's never the same."

I never knew what Pony was going through with his parents death. I didn't know when they died, and I still didn't years later. I never had a parent die. I would never know the pain he felt. Holidays were harder for Pony. It must've been a big reminder for the Curtis's that their family was so limited.

I put my hands on his sides, just below his ribs. There was nothing I could say, so I just kissed him hard and passionately. When I pulled away, he pulled me closer. I giggled. "Pony." I made little effort to push him away. "Not while your brothers are here."

Pony pulled away with a smile on his face. "Fine." He stepped away from me and opened the door for me. "Goodbye, Anna."

I smiled and left the Curtis household. I walked in the crisp and cold air, back to my house.

* * *

I slept well that night. Christmas was incredible. I spent time with my great family and my amazing boyfriend. What more could I want?

I was reminded that good things didn't last forever when I realized that my dad would be leaving. He spent Christmas with us and now he was leaving. It was hard to blame him because I knew he had another family to get back to. It would be very selfish of me to want him all to myself, though that was exactly what I wanted.

I couldn't stop the tears from falling as I hugged his shoulder. His hair stroked my hair and he tried to soothe me. "I will be back in January."

"But that's so far away."

He laughed. "It's not that far away, Annabelle." He pulled me away. "Toughen up." He wiped a tear of my cheek and moved on to say goodbye to Two-bit.

I looked at my mother. She looked completely content with herself. She seemed happy. He came, he spent time with us, and now he was leaving. She got what she wanted and she was happy with that. Mom told me once that before they ever got married or dated, they were best friends. It must have been nice for her to have a friend around again.

Dad pulled away from Two-bit and picked up his suitcase. He waved to us one last time before he was gone. This was different from last time because I knew that he would be back. And I was elated to know so.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders.

* * *

Chapter 19: Other Family

It was a Friday, January 9th. I went over to Pony's after school because I hadn't heard from him all day. After being let in by Soda, I went to Pony's room where he was getting ready for work. Pony's nose was red and his eyes were drooped. He must've had a cold. I told him that he shouldn't go to work and he said that it didn't matter. Then I asked him if he wanted to hangout after work or tomorrow.

"I can't," He said and motioned to his nose. "I'm sick."

"I know." I sat down on his bed. "But if you're well enough to go to work..."

"No, Anna," He said sternly. I tried to hide my laughter because of the way he sounded, all nasally and stuffed up.

"Someone's in a bad mood." I smiled at his bare back.

Pony turned around. I expected him to smiling, but he wasn't; The complete opposite actually. "Stop it, Anna. I'm not in the mood."

I got up from the bed and stood in front of him. I put my arms on his shoulders. "What's wrong?"

He shrugged my hands off of him. "Nothing." He took and couple steps back and put his work shirt on.

"Well, obviously it's something." I took another step forward. "You can tell me."

"It's nothing, so why don't you just drop it?"

"Because it's upsetting you."

"You're being pushy and annoying." He voice raised. "I don't need you to care of me."

I took a step toward him. "I just want to help."

Pony took another step back. That squeezing heart feeling returned to my chest. He looked at my with unreadable eyes. "Go home, Anna."

"Why are you pushing me away?" I felt like I was going to cry.

"Go home, Anna," His voice was harder this time.

"Fine." I looked down. "If you don't want me, I'll go." I slammed his door behind me and stalked down his hallway.

"Hey..." Soda started to say when I entered the living room, then stopped to see my state. "What happened?"

"Nothing." I grabbed my coat.

Soda tried to change the subject. "Well, are you coming over tomorrow, because I got-"

"I don't think so." I put on my coat. "I don't think you'll be seeing me for a little while." I hoped we could work it out, but that would be up to Pony. If he wanted to talk, he would talk to me. I was just hoping it would be soon because I was already very upset.

"Oh," Soda said awkwardly.

"Yeah. Well..." I waved to him and then left.

* * *

"What did I do?" I cried to Vicky.

She took a drink of her beer. "I don't know, Anna." She handed the beer over to me and for the third time, I put my arm out to refuse. Vicky insisted this time. "C'mon, Anna. It will make you feel better."

I've never had beer before and I never really wanted beer. But everyone who is drunk seemed happy or at least forgetful. Maybe it would help, even if it was just for a while. I took little sips at first and I thought it was pretty gross. But sip after sip, it didn't seem too bad anymore.

"I just wanted to help," I slurred out.

"I know." Vicky gave me the rest of her beer, so she turned to a cigarette. She smoked it as I was complaining.

"I love him," I told her.

She stopped mid-puff. "What?"

"I love him," I repeated.

"No, you don't." She laughed.

"I do." Tears fell down my face. "I love him."

She looked at me sadly. Then she stood up. "Shit. What time is it?"

I hazily looked around for a clock. Vicky got the time before I did. It was 5:30 and my dad's family would be in Tulsa soon. Vicky shoved water down my throat as she ran me out of the house and walked me to mine. When we got there, it was just Two-bit. My mom was meeting dad somewhere, to make sure he got to the house alright. When I got inside Two-bit grabbed my arm.

"You were supposed to be here an hour ago."

"Sorry," I hiccupped.

Two-bit let go of my arm and looked at me in confusion. "Are you-" He paused to see me hiccup again. "Are you drunk?"

"No." I tried to be serious but ending up in a giggling fit.

Two-bit pushed me down the hallway. "Take a shower." He pushed me one last time and I fell on the floor. He picked me up. "Never mind. Just go take a nap."

I did as he said.

* * *

I woke up with a headache. Not a terrible one, but it was still a headache. Two-bit was standing beside me with a glass of water. "Drink this." He pushed it in my face. I took and and drank it all. Water had never tasted so good in my entire life. When I finished, Two-bit took it from me and set it on my bedside table then looked at me with a weird expression. "They're here."

I rose from my bed slowly. "Have you met them?"

"No. I came to get you before then came in the house. They are probably in the living room waiting for us right now." He said. He looked nervous. He rubbed his hands on his jeans.

"Okay." I stood up and rubbed his shoulder. "We can do this."

When we walked out into the living room, the kids and Helen were sitting on the couch. Dad was perched on the arm on the couch and mom was standing.

Helen was...she was beautiful. She had long brown hair. Her face was friendly and smiley. Her eyes were a warm and beautiful brown and she was skinny. I couldn't tell because she was sitting down, but she seemed tall, too. Her skin was tanner then the rest of ours and she was wearing a nice red dress with warming cardigan.

Tom looked just like our dad, with minor differences. His eyes and hair were just like mine and Two-bits, but his skin was slightly tanner and he was tall and lanky like Helen. His sandy blonde hair was gelled back neatly. He looked nervous. Tom was wearing brown pants and a blue sweater. He looked nothing and a lot like Two-bit. It was confusing. He looked like one of us.

Eddie looked more like Helen. His eyes were the same as mine and Two-bits and we had some of the same facial features but that was probably the only resemblance. His skin was tan like Helen's and his hair was a chocolatey brown. He was tall for a 8 year old, and skinny too. He was wearing almost the exact thing his brother was except a green sweater instead of a blue one.

"Kids." Dad stood up and hugged us. Then he gestured to Helen. "This is Helen."

Helen stood up and gave me a big hug. "It's so nice to finally meet you!" She said excitedly.

I smiled kindly. "You, too."

She did the same to Two-bit and then stood by my dad. Dad gestured to the two boys. "This is Tom and Eddie."

Tom stayed seated and nodded shyly. Eddie jumped, grabbed Two-bit's hand and shook it violently. "So nice to meet you." He gave him a toothy grin. He came over to me and shook my hand the same. "So nice to meet you." He was not shy.

After our introductions we all sat in the living room. We talked. And by 'we talked', I mean Helen asked Two-bit, mom, and I a bunch of questions about our lives. When she thought she knew everything, she said: "The adults are going to have a drink in the kitchen." That meant they were probably going to open some wine and talk about taxes and mortgages or something. Two-bit didn't move to join them. That left the four of us in the living room.

Two-bit suddenly became chatty Kathy with Eddie. Eddie seemed to idolize Two-bit. It was understandable because Eddie was so much like him. Tom and I sat awkwardly together. While Two-bit and Eddie talked away, Tom and I barely said anything to each other. I should say something...

"So Tom..." I tried to find words or a question of any kind. "Do you like..the...grades?"

Tom looked at me and I cringed. I heard Tom laugh for the first time. "I like school, and my grades are good."

I was thankful for his answer. "That's good. Are you looking at colleges?" He was seventeen. If he wasn't, he should've been.

"Yeah. I've applied to-" He went on to list the colleges he applied to. He seemed to like talking about school, so I stuck to asking questions about that. Mom came into the living room and told us it was time for bed. Dad, Helen and their kids left for the hotel they were staying at. We separated to our rooms. Two-bit came into mine right when I was going to bed.

"We need to talk about earlier today." He sat beside me on my bed.

"Don't be mad." I felt ashamed of my actions. At the time they seemed justified but now I realized how stupid I was being.

"I'm not mad, I just-" He groaned. "Why were you drinking?"

I sighed. "I don't know. I was stressed out about something Pony said."

"And you turned to drinking? That's not you, Anna."

"I know." I frowned. "But Vicky-"

"Vicky," Two-bit said angrily. "I should have known."

"Don't be mad at her," I tried.

"Of course I'm going to be mad at her. She's a bad influence on you," He stressed.

I tried to to push him out of my bed. "I know."

He got out of my bed but didn't leave my room. "Why are you her friend then?"

"I don't know." I turned the other way to show him that I was done with the conversation.

I heard Two-bit sigh and walk to the door. "Goodnight, Anna." He said before he closed the door


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders

* * *

Chapter 20: Make-up

I had just gotten home from work when my mom shoved me out the door with Two-bit, Eddie and Tom. She told us to do something together. We went to the convenient store and grabbed some snacks. Tom and I ate our snacks as we watched Eddie and Two-bit play on the playground. How Two-bit could possibly have that much energy, I didn't know.

"What is there to do around here?" Tom asked me.

I thought for a couple seconds. "Not a whole lot. We could go to the drive-in or go to a party."

"My mom said 'no parties'," He said quickly. "And the drive-in? In the winter?"

I shrugged. "Yeah. In the winter people usually stay in their cars."

"Oh." He seemed embarrassed.

"Yeah."

Eddie screamed and came running towards us. Having Eddie around was really refreshing for Two-bit and I. Being so childish every once in a while was healthy.

Eddie ran behind me. "Protect me, Anna!"

I stood as straight as I could and put my hand out to Two-bit standing in front of me. "Stop right there!"

Two-bit grabbed the bag of chips and shook them, ignoring me. "I'll give you a chip," He said to Eddie.

Eddie was easily convinced. He came out from behind me and grabbed the bag of chips. Two-bit, Tom, and I laughed at him being so easily persuaded. We stayed there for a little while longer. After the park we went back to our house and got into Two-bit's car to go to the drive-in. We decided on the drive-in because it wasn't very cold outside. It was probably about -5 degrees Celsius (A/N: I think that would be 23 degrees fahrenheit), which wasn't very cold.

We climbed into the car and Two-bit drove us to the drive-in.

Two-bit went to go get popcorn and drinks and Eddie went with him, because Eddie would go anywhere Two-bit would. Tom and I were sat in the car. We were making small talk when a loud knock on my side of the car sounded. Vicky's smiling face was pressed up against the glass. I told Tom I would be one second and I got out.

"Is that you're half-brother?" She peered over my shoulder at Tom.

"Yeah..." I said sceptically.

"He's cute." She raised her eyebrows.

"No." I shook my head. "Not him, Vicky. Anyone but Tom."

"I'm just pulling your leg." She hit my arm. I noticed a couple of Vicky's friends a couple feet away. I grabbed her arm and lead her back to her friends. Vicky pulled her arm away when we were back to her little group. She took a beer from her friends hand and tried to give it to me. When I didn't take it she gave me a cigarette.

"I don't want it." I whispered to her while her friends laughed at something.

"It's either that." She pointed my the cigarette in my hand. "Or this." She held up her beer. When I didn't move to drink the beer of smoke the cigarette she pushed me to do something. "C'mon, Anna. You look stressed out. Take a puff, it'll make you feel better."

I shook my head but raised the cigarette to my lips. If I had to smoke to get her off my back, then so be it. I took a puff and started coughing. Vicky laughed and patted my back. I tried to give the cigarette back to her. She put her hands up.

"I don't want it now. You just coughed all over it, now you have to finish it."

I rolled my eyes and put the cigarette between my lips again. Suddenly I was being torn away from Vicky and her friends. The cigarette was taken from my lips and thrown onto the ground.

"I don't ever want to see that thing in your mouth again," Pony said angrily as he stepped on the cigarette.

"Why?" I questioned, still in a daze from his fast movements.

"Because it's bad for you," He protested.

Once I realized what was going on, I got agitated. "But you smoke sometimes. You're being-wait-" I stopped. I shouldn't be talking to him. Until he apologized, I wouldn't talk to him. "We aren't talking right now." I crossed my arms and turned away.

"Just because 'we aren't talking right now'," He mocked my voice. "Doesn't mean I don't care about you."

I whipped around to look at him and couldn't hold my tongue. "What? So, one day you don't want me around and then the next you care about my well being?"

"I-" Pony struggled to find words.

"That's what I thought." I turned away. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get back."

"Who's that?" I turned around to see Pony looking at Tom, who was sitting innocently in Two-bit's car.

"Nobody," I said as I walked back toward Two-bit's car.

"Are you here with somebody?" He grabbed my arm and turned me around into his chest.

I pushed him away from me. "No. That's my half-brother Tom."

"Oh." Pony visibly relaxed.

"Yes," I said, annoyed. "Now, if you'll excuse me once again."

"Wait." He grabbed my arm again. "I'm sorry about yesterday."

I shook his grip, but didn't walk away. "What happened?"

Pony ran a hand through his hair. "On Friday, Greg caught me in the hallway and-"

I put my hand over his mouth and stepped closer to him. "Whatever he said to you, just ignore him." I took my hand from his mouth and rubbed his cheek. "You're the one I want."

Pony smiled, pulled me closer, and kissed me. That was easier than I thought it would be. When Pony pulled back, we swayed back and forth.

"Are you happy?" He asked me.

I didn't hesitate on my answer. "Of course." I assumed it had something to do with what Greg said.

"Just making sure." He kissed my nose and started to lead me back to Two-bit's car. Two-bit and Eddie were back from the concession and sitting in the car, eating their popcorn. I leaned against the car and grabbed Pony's jacket. I pulled his closer and kissed him. There was a knock from the window and I heard Two-bit's voice from inside the car.

"That's my sister you've got your hands all over," He said.

Then Eddie's voice. "Yeah, that's my sister you've got your hands all over."

My heart warmed when he called me his sister. I pushed Pony away lightly. "You should probably go before Eddie decides he doesn't like you," I said teasingly.

Pony smiled and kissed my cheek. "All right." Pony lent down the Eddie, who was looking through the window. "Sorry, sir."

Eddie looked like he was thinking. Then he said: "I'll let it slide this time."

Pony and I laughed. Pony squeezed my hand and said goodbye, then he walked away. I got back inside the car and took my popcorn from Two-bit's lap. The movie was already started but it wasn't too far in. We all watched the movie until it was over and then drove back home. When we got back home, my mom, dad, and Helen were sitting in the living room. They asked us what we did and if we had fun, then dad announced that it was time for them to leave. Eddie jumped on Two-bit and told him how much fun he had. I turned to Tom.

"It was really nice meeting you, Tom." I didn't move to hug him. I didn't know if that was awkward.

"Thank you," He said. "It was nice meeting you, too." He smiled kindly and so did I.

Eddie latched onto me a second later. "I'm going to miss you, Anna."

I smiled and patted his brown head of hair. "I'm going to miss you, too, Eddie."

Helen pulled him away and gave me a hug. "When we visit next, we're going to have more girl time!"

"I would like that," I said.

Dad hugged me last. "I'm really proud of the woman you've become, Annabelle," He said quietly into my ear.

"Thanks, dad," I whispered back.

Then they were gone. As quick as I had three brothers, I suddenly had just one. Two-bit put his arm around mine and rubbed his knuckle into my hair. I groaned and tried to pry his hands off of me. Mom him to stop and he did. She then hugged me and told me she was proud of how I handled everything.

"It wasn't hard to like them," I admitted. My mom had handled everything surprisingly well too. She didn't seem sad at all. In fact she seemed happy, like really happy.

"Good." She pulled away and pushed me toward my room. "Now go to bed. You have school tomorrow." She reminded me as if I forgot.

I walked down the hall and into my bedroom. I changed into my pyjamas and climbed into my bed. I though back on the events of the weekend. Pony and I had our first fight as a couple. That was stressful beyond belief. Thank goodness we made up as quick as we did.

My half-brothers. Those people who shared my blood. They were cool and interesting. It was weird how they were so different from us, yet so similar. I wouldn't mind if they came around again. Helen too. I wanted to get to know her more.

Everything I though would be a disaster this weekend, turned out perfectly fine. My life was in a really good place right now.

I went to bed with a smile on my face.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders

* * *

Chapter 21: Love

The whole week of school was hard to get through. Without a bunch of little distractions, my mind was consumed by thoughts of when was the right time to tell Pony how I felt. I was stressing about it too much. Should I wait for him to say it? When is the right time? Is there a right time? All those questions were running through my mind constantly.

"You're really quiet over there."

I came back from my thoughts to realize I was just staring at Pony's back.

I was in Pony's room. We had a History test coming up, so I had come over after school to study. Pony was doing a lot of studying where as I was lazily laying on his bed. Pony was sitting at his desk with his history textbook in front of him. I stared at his back admiringly. Everything about Pony, I loved. I love him. I love him. I loved him. I wanted to say it so badly, but what if he didn't say it back?

I got off the bed and walked over to him. I put my hands and his shoulders and massaged them. I leaned down so my lips were almost touching his ear.

"You should take a break."

Pony laughed. "Or we could study together."

I slid my hands from his shoulders down his chest. "Or we could take a break," I whispered. I kissed his neck as I rubbed his chest. Pony leaned back into his chair and into my touch.

"Anna," He said warningly.

"No one's home." I continued to kiss his neck and jaw.

Pony got up quickly and picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed him roughly. He stood for only a second longer before he laid me gently on the bed and got on top of me.

Pony collapsed onto me, breathing heavily. I steadied my own breath as I ran my hands up and down his bare back. It was quiet in the room except for our breathing. The air was hot. Only one thought was running through my mind: I loved him. The moment was perfectly set up for me.

"I love you."

I thought it was me for a second. But it wasn't. It was Pony who said it.

He leaned up from my shoulder and looked in my eyes. "I love you," He repeated.

I stared at him with wide eyes and then a huge smile spread on face. It almost hurt to smile, but I didn't care. I grabbed his face and kissed him. Pony seemed dazed at first, but quickly kissed me back. When we pulled back I smiled and rubbed my thumb along his cheek.

"Are you crying?" Pony said alarmingly.

"Yes." I laughed. "You just told me you love me. The guy I'm in love with just told me he loves me."

A smile creeped onto his handsome face. "What did you just say?"

I giggled. "I love you, too, Pony."

He smile grew bigger. "Say it again."

"I love you, Ponyboy Curtis."

Pony kissed me sweetly. His warm body came back onto mine. He kissed my forehead. "I love you." He kissed my nose. "I love you." He kissed my cheeks, jaw, and neck, murmuring 'I love you' every time. I felt the happiest i'd ever felt in my life.

His kissed became less sweet and more sensual. He earned many moans from me when his lips we all over my neck. His arms were wrapped around me, as if he was trying to pull me closer. Though it was impossible. We were already as close as we could be. My hands were running through his hair and around his back. My legs were locked around his hips.

I moaned loudly when his lips attached to my chest. I couldn't wait any longer. I needed him.

"Make love to me," I said loudly enough for him to hear.

Pony's lips stopped kissing my chest and moved up toward my face. He kissed the corner of my lips. "Whatever you want."

* * *

"Hey." Two-bit snapped his fingers in my face. "Pay attention."

As you could imagine, I didn't get much studying done at Pony's. So when I got home, I asked Two-bit if he would quiz me and he agreed. I was doing well until I started thinking about Pony.

"I am."

Two-bit scoffed. "Sure."

"I am," I said again. I tried to think back on the chapter or any piece of information Two-bit might have quizzed me on. I drew blanks.

Two-bit put down my textbook on the kitchen table in front of me. "If you're not gonna pay attention, I'm not gonna quiz you."

"Fine," I huffed. "I'll study myself."

Two-bit didn't leave the table. When I looked up at him, he was looking at me with furrowed brows. "What's up with you today?"

"What?" I set my textbook down.

"You're daydreaming more than usual."

"Oh." I blushed. "It's just Pony-"

Two-bit stood abruptly and covered his ears. "I don't want to know."

I laughed and yelled at him. "Sex!" I yelled multiple times just to tease him. Two-bit paced back and forth while screaming "La la la" over my voice. Two-bit took his hands of his ears to cover my mouth.

"Ssh." He shook his head.

I tried to take his hands off my face, but failed. I laughed loudly into the palm of his hand. Two-bit took his hands off of me and stood back while I laughed. When my laughter died down, I saw that Two-bit had a pained look on his face.

"What?" I asked him.

"You're growing up."

"What?" I laughed at his revelation.

"My baby sister's growing up." He frowned.

I laughed as I stood from my chair. "I had to eventually."

I was pulled into a bone-crushing hug from Two-bit. I rolled my eyes as I hugged him.

"You broke your promise," He mumbled.

_I waited on the crosswalk patiently. When the cars stopped, I moved to walk across the street. _

_"Hey." Two-bit grabbed my hand and pulled me back. "Don't walk across the street without holding my hand."_

_I whined and stomped my feet. "But, Two-bit, I'm old enough to cross the street by myself."_

_"No, you're not," He reminded me. He tugged me along across the street. Two-bit let go of my hand when we reached the park. I squealed and ran to the swings. I played and played. I stopped sliding down the slide when I saw to teenagers. They were standing really close together and their faces we sort of...I didn't know how to describe it. He looked like he was eating her. Panic grew inside of me._

_"Two-bit!" I yelled. _

_Two-bit came rushing to me and grabbed my tiny body. He scanned me for cuts or bruises. When he came up with nothing, he looked at me with an annoyed expression. "What?"_

_I pointed to the teenagers a couple feet away. "He's eating her!" I yelled in a panic._

_When he saw the teenagers he covered my eyes. Then I heard him yell to them. "Hey! This is a playground!"_

_When my eyes were uncovered, the teenagers were gone. I turned to Two-bit. "Is she okay?" I needed his knowledge. Two-bit was twelve and a half years old. He was almost a teenager. That must've made him really, really smart._

_"She's fine." He made me stand up and walked me over to the swings. I sat down and he pushed me lightly._

_"What were they doing?" I asked._

_"They were uh-they were um..." He hesitated before he answered my question. "They were kissing. It's something you do when you like someone."_

_"Oh." I swung my feet around. I liked a lot of people. "I want to kiss someone."_

_"No, you don't." He stopped the swing and came around the front. He kneeled down in front of me. "You don't want to kiss anyone."_

_"Why?" _

_"You just don't," Was Two-bit's argument. He grabbed my cheeks in his hands. "Promise me that you won't kiss anyone."_

_I would do anything to make Two-bit happy. "I promise."_

_He let go of my face and pulled me into a hug. "Promise me something else."_

_"What?"_

_He sighed. "Never grow up."_

_I hugged him tighter. "I promise."_

I laughed at the memory.

"I was young then. I didn't know what I was promising." I pulled away from Two-bit's hug.

Two-bit looked at me with an un-impressed expression. "Why couldn't you stay young forever? Now I have to worry all the time and-"

"What do you have to worry about, Two-bit?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"Boys," He said quickly. "And girls who are mean. Let's see here..." He tapped his finger on his chin. "You drinking, smoking, and going to parties, or all three at the same time. I have a lot of obligations as an older brother."

"Number one-" I held up a finger to count off each thing he listed. "I'm dating Ponyboy Curtis. Number two, I have a lot of people to defend me. And number three, I don't like beer, cigarettes, or parties."

"Still..." Two-bit tried.

I shook my head. Two-bit's arguments were still just as weak.

I pushed his shoulder as I walked past him. "I'm almost seventeen, Two-bit. Before you know it, I'll be off to college."

I heard Two-bit groan from behind me. "I know."

I walked into my room and started getting ready for bed. I was brushing my hair and thinking about college. I was close to college. I was going to be seventeen in July. I should start thinking about college. The thing was, I didn't know what I wanted to do. Everyone else seemed to know. Pony was so sure that he was going to South Eastern Oklahoma State in Durant. He was going to major in english.

I on the other hand, I had no idea. I knew I was going to college because I had been saving my whole life, but I didn't no where. My mom mentioned Murray State College, which was in Ardmore. Ardmore was about an hour away from Durant. I could still see Pony if I went there. But I wanted to make a decision for myself, not for love. If I liked the college, great. Being close to Pony would be a bonus.

My mom said she would take me to Ardmore to see the college, which was only three hours away from Tulsa. I was scared and nervous for college. It kind of creeped up on me. I wasn't ready to grow up, but it just happened.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders

* * *

Chapter 22: Mine

I looked at the outfit laid down on my bed.

A white button up top that frilled up at the sleeves, a creamy cardigan, and blue skirt that probably went down to my knees. Helen wanted me to look like a circus monkey.

Helen and I had gone shopping earlier in the day. I tried all the clothes on and always just said. 'Yeah, sure. It looks good.' And she bought it all. Now I had all these Soc clothes that I was never going to wear.

When she found out that all of us kids were going dancing, she said that I should wear an outfit I bought from today. I liked Helen and it was only one time, so I told her I would. But looking at the outfit, I didn't think I could. The skirt I could've handled, but the shirt and cardigan I couldn't.

"Hey, Anna," I heard Two-bit yell from outside my door. "Let's go."

I sighed and grabbed the clothes to change. When I looked in the mirror, I was horrified. I tore the shirt of my body faster than you could say 'that shirt is ugly'. The cardigan had to go as well. The skirt I could deal with. It flowed nicely and I liked the colour blue.

I put on one of my fancier tops from my closet. I nice tight, white off the shoulder top. It went surprisingly well with the skirt. I thought I looked good. I never wear anything so feminine, like the skirt, or form-fitting like the top. All this was new to me, but I thought Helen should be proud.

I stepped out in the living room where everyone was waiting for me. Helen looked me up and down and then nodded, showing her approval. Dad and Eddie smiled big, goofy-like smiles, mom smirked, Tom nodded and Two-bit looked like he was going to choke on something.

"Wh-what-what..." He stuttered.

Helen walked over to me and hugged me. "You look wonderful, dear."

"Thank you." I smiled as my face turned red from all the attention.

"Alright." My dad stood up from the couch and walked over to me. He hugged me and kissed my forehead. "Have fun. Start off your Easter break with a _bang._" He motioned with his hands.

"Not too much fun," My mom added.

I laughed. I grabbed my jean jacket that didn't really go with my outfit, and started out the door. Tom, Eddie and Two-bit followed quickly. Two-bit ruffled my hair when he got close enough.

"You look like a girl," He said with subtle disapproval.

"I know." I let my excitement show. I loved jeans and t-shirts. But I found it fun to dress up every once in a while.

"It's odd."

I continued to smile. "I know."

* * *

It was a short drive to the Curtis house. I got out of the car the walk to the door, but Pony was already coming down his front steps. I stood up straight and walked to meet him halfway.

When Pony saw me his small smile turned into a face a slight shock. Pony had seen my body all types of ways, but never like this.

"You look-" He coughed and smiled. "You look..."

"Thank you." I tugged on his shirt and brought him closer. I kissed him quickly and told him to get in the car. Pony climbed into the back with me and Eddie. Eddie gave him a high-five, where as Tom and Two-bit settled for a simple 'hey'.

* * *

I grabbed Pony hand and squeezed it. I was excited to go dancing, especially with this lot of people.

I giggled as Pony spun me around and around. I fell back into his arms in the end. Both of us were in a laughing fit.

Dancing was as fun as ever. We twisted, mashed, madison'd, and did the hully gully. We even did the stroll. Which wasn't too bad. Except for the fact Two-bit couldn't dance for his life and Kathy was stuck with him. Also Tom's blushing face, being paired with a pretty brown-haired girl.

Pony and I were trying to swing dance. Which resulted in us just twisting and turning together. We weren't horrible dancers, but we weren't the best.

The song changed from an upbeat tempo to a slower song. My favourite; 'Can't help falling in love' by Elvis Presley. Two-bit always made fun of me for liking him, but I couldn't help it.

I looked over at Two-bit at that exact moment to see him rolling his eyes and Kathy put his hands around her waist. I felt hands slip around my own waist. I smiled and put my arms around Pony's neck. We swayed and stepped during the song.

_"Would it be a sin-" _Pony mouthed and leaned in close to my face. _"If I can't help falling in love with you."_

He mouthed the whole song to me, and the whole time I had a smile playing on my lips.

_"_For_ I can't help falling in love with you," _He finished.

My encouraged his face closer to mine. "I love you," I said aloud.

"I love you, too," He told me.

I kissed him sweetly. I wanted to do more, much more. But not there.

* * *

I tapped my fingers against the juice counter. Pony had gone to get a drink for us, which left me alone for the time being. Eddie was with Two-bit and Kathy, who were dancing like nuts. Well, Two-bit and Eddie were dancing like nuts while Kathy tried to hide her face in embarrassment. The pretty brunette girl from earlier was now chatting up Tom. Tom looked like he was suffocating, but in a weird way. Like he wanted to talk to her, but didn't know how. I smiled at his social awkwardness.

"You've got a real nice smile. Anyone ever tell you that?"

Ricky Warren.

I stuttered as an answer. "No-well, yes-I mean-"

He laughed loudly and moved closer to me. "You look very-"

"I know." I put my hand out to stop him. He was going to say that I looked somewhat like a Soc. Being called a Soc from a Soc...I might as well become one for real.

"I was going to say beautiful." He smirked.

I felt myself turn red. I smiled politely. "Thank you," I said and then looked around for any sign of Pony.

He sat down on the chair beside me. "Relax, Mathews. I'm not trying to get on you."

I turned even redder at his comment. "Good."

Pony turned up only a second later, sparing a glance at Ricky and taking me back to the dance floor.

"What is he doing here?" He asked, as we danced again.

"I don't know," I answered honestly.

"I don't like him very much." He was staring off, presumably at Ricky.

I laughed and grabbed his chin to turn him to me. "Never mind him."

Pony did something I rarely saw him do; He smirked, and took a side glance off at the juice counter. Then he pulled me close and kissed my cheek softly, but somehow sensual.

I giggled and pushed him away a little. "Don't be a show off."

He faked surprise. "I am not!" He lost the face and smiled a genuine smile. "Besides, I would be proud to show off what's mine."

Suddenly he twirled me around and dipped me back. I smiled and kissed him, once I was right side up.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders

A/N: Last chapter.

* * *

Chapter 23: Glory.

I cheered along with the crowd as the man rocked around on the bull. I loved the Rodeo. I went every year, and this year was no exception.

The cheers died down after he fell and ran off. That was the last of the day. The day went so quickly, it had just past me by. That was happening a lot lately. It seemed like I had just turned sixteen yesterday. I was going to turn seventeen in less than a month. So much had changed, but all for the better.

"Anna! Let's go." Pony held out his hands for me to take.

I took and as I hopped of the bleachers. Once I was down, Pony released my hand and his arm settled around my shoulders. I slipped my arm around his waist and brought us closer, despite the raging heat.

We walked down to the barn, where the real Rodeo was at. I was never allowed to go to the 'Barn Bash' parties until I was sixteen. I heard stories all the time. Mostly from Two-bit and most likely exaggerated. But I didn't care all that much. I was too excited.

"Let's party!" Two-bit yelled as we drew closer to the barn. All types of "yeah"'s and "woo"'s sounded among the group.

I laughed and shook my head. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

I stepped out to breath some air. It was crazy in the barn. People were drinking or dancing or laughing. Most people were doing all three.

Two-bit and Vicky were buck-wild, and the center of attention. They were drunk off their minds and dancing like I had never seen. I drank none , but danced a lot and laughed even more. Tonight was definitely a contender for one of the best nights of my life.

I walked further from the barn and perched myself on the front of someones truck. Whoever they were, I was sure they wouldn't mind.

It was late and the sun was starting to set. The orange of the sun was igniting the clouds with what looked like fire. The sky was a beautiful vibrant orange and slowly faded into a purple, then to blue. Some pink clouds were scattered here and there.

"Want some company?" Pony smiled as he got on the truck with me. He set both hands behind him to lean on. One if his hands almost reaching to the other side of me. He was close, just the way I liked it.

We stayed in silence as we watched the sun go down. Life was too good. Everything was so good I almost couldn't believe it. I spoke up just before the sun settled below the horizon.

"You know I love you, right?"

He didn't turn to face me, but a smile appeared on his mouth. "I know."

I leaned my head on his shoulder. "I'll probably love you forever."

I felt turn his head ever so slightly and kiss my forehead. "I'd hope so." His hand wrapped around mine. "Because I'll definitely love you forever."

We watched the sun disappear behind the horizon. I started to notice stars upon stars, decorating the night sky. We both leaned back and laid down on the hood. I was snuggled into Pony as he ran his fingers through my hair. It was decided. This was the best night of my life.

"This was the best night of my life," I said softly.

Pony's laughed lightly, and then I felt his lips touch my hair. "That's what you get when you're livin' in your glory days."


	24. Thank You

Thank you for reading, reviewing, following, ect...

I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders

A/N: Just a moment I've been thinking about. I had to write it. I hope you enjoy.

...

Johnny

Pony threw his arm around my shoulder, looking at our friends. "And then she claimed that -"

I hit his chest, knowing damn well where the story was going. "Shut up!" That earned a laugh from our friends and I started to smile, looking up at Pony. "I never said anything about nothin'."

Pony smiled. "You kind of did."

I shook my head. "Five years together and you still can't get that story right."

Pony and I had recently turned twenty-one and we would go out to the bar with our friends all the time. It was halfway between Durant and Ardmore, making it a thirty minute drive for Pony and I to meet there.

Going to college an hour away from each other was going really well for the both of us.

"You two disgust me," Tracy said to us, sipping her beer.

Mandy elbowed her, looking at us through adoring eyes. "Oh, come on, Trace, there is nothing cuter than high school sweethearts."

"Or college sweethearts," George mentioned, winking at Mandy.

I laughed, pushing myself off the wall. "Alright, I'm gonna get some more beers." I looked around at them quickly. "This one's on me."

They cheered.

I walked over to the bar, tapping it as I waited for the bartender to look my way.

"Anna?"

My head snapped to my right, watching his icy eyes look me over, and I had to smile. "Dallas Winston."

He chuckled, shaking his head. "Why are we always meeting in bars?"

I laughed, turning toward him and taking a couple steps closer. "What are you doing here?"

Dally seemed to shrug, twisting his beer on the counter and only watching that. "I left Tulsa."

"Just wanted to get out?"

"Yeah."

I nodded, taking a seat next to him. "I'm proud of you."

Dally offered me a smile, very much put on for show and not genuine. At least he was trying. He glanced around the bar. "Don't you go to college around here?"

"I go to college in Armore. Murray State," I said to him.

"How could I forget?" Dally said, seeming almost annoyed. "Two-bit tells every goddamn person he meets."

I smiled at the thought, patting Dally's back. "He means well."

Dally was silent for a long second before he said, "I always knew you and Pony were gonna be somebody - go off to college, do somethin', be somethin'."

I sighed, watching the bartender flirt with a couple of pretty girls further away, and I realized that it would take forever. I brought up the first topic that I'd thought about when I saw Dallas Winston. "If Johnny were alive, he'd be right here with us. He'd have a pretty girlfriend -" I smiled widely. "His nose in the books, but still causing some mad trouble around campus."

I managed to get a chuckle out of Dally. "Yeah, he would." The smile quickly disappeared as he brought his drink to his lips. "Too bad he never got to be somethin'."

I shook my head, turning to look at a sad, sad Dallas. "Johnny never had to become somethin'. He died a somethin'." I sighed, turning in my chair to really face him. "Dally, I need to thank you again for that night you drove me home from Buck's. I think you damn near changed my life."

Dally finally looked at me, his cold eyes sending a shiver down my spine, but I was no longer scared like I used to be. "I didn't do a thing."

"You did everything." I smiled, looking over my shoulder at Pony a little ways away. "I don't know if I'd have this if it were for you. If that moment played out differently, my whole life could've changed. Ever heard of the butterfly effect?"

"I don't wanna hear your smart college talk."

I pursed my lips to hide a smile, looking at him looking at me. "What?"

Dally turned in his stool, one arm in the counter with his beer, the other lazily at his side. "You want to know why I drove you home?"

"Sure."

"You remind me of him."

I felt my breath catch in my throat and I looked at him sadly. "Do you think about him?"

"Every damn day."

I wrapped my hands around his beer, pulling it toward me and taking a swig, slamming it down on the counter after and wiping my mouth. "Well, you're out of Tulsa and you've got the whole rest of your life to find another Johnny."

Dally smirked at me, and then at the beer bottle. "So, what'd you say?"

"Huh?"

He looked at me. "Be my new Johnny?"


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders

A/N: Just a moment I've been thinking about. I had to write it. I hope you enjoy.

...

Johnny

Pony threw his arm around my shoulder, looking at our friends. "And then she claimed that -"

I hit his chest, knowing damn well where the story was going. "Shut up!" That earned a laugh from our friends and I started to smile, looking up at Pony. "I never said anything about nothin'."

Pony smiled. "You kind of did."

I shook my head. "Five years together and you still can't get that story right."

Pony and I had recently turned twenty-one and we would go out to the bar with our friends all the time. It was halfway between Durant and Ardmore, making it a thirty minute drive for Pony and I to meet there.

Going to college an hour away from each other was going really well for the both of us.

"You two disgust me," Tracy said to us, sipping her beer.

Mandy elbowed her, looking at us through adoring eyes. "Oh, come on, Trace, there is nothing cuter than high school sweethearts."

"Or college sweethearts," George mentioned, winking at Mandy.

I laughed, pushing myself off the wall. "Alright, I'm gonna get some more beers." I looked around at them quickly. "This one's on me."

They cheered.

I walked over to the bar, tapping it as I waited for the bartender to look my way.

"Anna?"

My head snapped to my right, watching his icy eyes look me over, and I had to smile. "Dallas Winston."

He chuckled, shaking his head. "Why are we always meeting in bars?"

I laughed, turning toward him and taking a couple steps closer. "What are you doing here?"

Dally seemed to shrug, twisting his beer on the counter and only watching that. "I left Tulsa."

"Just wanted to get out?"

"Yeah."

I nodded, taking a seat next to him. "I'm proud of you."

Dally offered me a smile, very much put on for show and not genuine. At least he was trying. He glanced around the bar. "Don't you go to college around here?"

"I go to college in Armore. Murray State," I said to him.

"How could I forget?" Dally said, seeming almost annoyed. "Two-bit tells every goddamn person he meets."

I smiled at the thought, patting Dally's back. "He means well."

Dally was silent for a long second before he said, "I always knew you and Pony were gonna be somebody - go off to college, do somethin', be somethin'."

I sighed, watching the bartender flirt with a couple of pretty girls further away, and I realized that it would take forever. I brought up the first topic that I'd thought about when I saw Dallas Winston. "If Johnny were alive, he'd be right here with us. He'd have a pretty girlfriend -" I smiled widely. "His nose in the books, but still causing some mad trouble around campus."

I managed to get a chuckle out of Dally. "Yeah, he would." The smile quickly disappeared as he brought his drink to his lips. "Too bad he never got to be somethin'."

I shook my head, turning to look at a sad, sad Dallas. "Johnny never had to become somethin'. He died a somethin'." I sighed, turning in my chair to really face him. "Dally, I need to thank you again for that night you drove me home from Buck's. I think you damn near changed my life."

Dally finally looked at me, his cold eyes sending a shiver down my spine, but I was no longer scared like I used to be. "I didn't do a thing."

"You did everything." I smiled, looking over my shoulder at Pony a little ways away. "I don't know if I'd have this if it were for you. If that moment played out differently, my whole life could've changed. Ever heard of the butterfly effect?"

"I don't wanna hear your smart college talk."

I pursed my lips to hide a smile, looking at him looking at me. "What?"

Dally turned in his stool, one arm in the counter with his beer, the other lazily at his side. "You want to know why I drove you home?"

"Sure."

"You remind me of him."

I felt my breath catch in my throat and I looked at him sadly. "Do you think about him?"

"Every damn day."

I wrapped my hands around his beer, pulling it toward me and taking a swig, slamming it down on the counter after and wiping my mouth. "Well, you're out of Tulsa and you've got the whole rest of your life to find another Johnny."

Dally smirked at me, and then at the beer bottle. "So, what'd you say?"

"Huh?"

He looked at me. "Be my new Johnny?"


End file.
